Mass Reacts
by robotgod456
Summary: Teleported from there Universe the people of ME-verse will now witness the infinite potential and universes of a soon to be arriving species ... Humans
1. Chapter 1 Tali Ten

**Warning: I do not own Mass effect, that belongs to EA/Bioware(I wish I did though)**

**Bold: other speaking**

_**Bold: other thinking**_

_Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

**A/N: I'm ashamed … truly I am, you think after so long there would be at least a few but noooo, only one exist and that hasn't been updated in centuries. Well I'm here to fix that right now and right here no more words people here we go**

**But just a few things also i'm perfectly ok with you guys giving ideas or story but all i ask if you giving stories is that none are bashing, reason why? Simple, I've always believed that bashing ruins a good story, and trust me I've seen plenty of good story ideas only to be ruined by bashing.**

**And if you are giving a story please note I will be doing ONE chapter, NOT the entire story because I want to give other people a chance as well.**

**(4/13/19): Dammit! This damn single chapter took more three years to make, with a lot being school and procrastination, but yeah here you go everyone the whole story. Sorry if there are any issues but I'm kinda of tired after spending so long making this. **

**P.S**

**Expect slow updates because a different fate is my piroirty at the moment. **

* * *

**CITADEL 2157 CE**

* * *

"Avina, is that the last of the meeting for today" asked Tevos as she finished the meeting with the elcor ambassador over new eezo trade deals.

"Yes Councillor Tevos, you also have some recent emails as well, do wish me to show you some" replied Avina.

"Any of immediate importance Avina?" asked Tevos.

"The top email on your list is from matriarch Benzenia, it states that she and her daughter, Liara, are on their way to the restaurant you have booked Councillor Tevos" replied Avina.

"I see, inform my secretary that I'll be leaving" replied Tevos.

"Of course Councillor" answered Avina as she logged out.

* * *

**AZURE SHELL**

* * *

The Azure Shell, one of the finest restaurants on the Citadel with its customers representing the wealthy and powerful on the ancient station. For many it would take years just to get a reservation … unless you were a Councillor.

"Benzenia, oh it's been too long since we've meet face-to-face" greeted Tevos as closed the distance between the two.

Matriarch Benzenia, leader of house T'soni, smiled towards the Councillor as she wore a bright sun colored dress made and embroidered by the finest asari artisans."Councillor Tevos, it's has been indeed some time since meet in person old friend. Tell me, how has your job been treating you" replied Benzenia.

"~chuckle~ Oh the usually Benezia, but please let us not sully this meeting with dull topics, besides, is that little Liara I see next to you" said Tevos.

Benezia gave a nod as she motion her daughter,who silently stood next to her, to greet the asari Councillor.

"Oh, umm it's an honor you Councillor, and yes it is me Liara" awkwardly greeted Liara as she gave a small bow.

"And it is my pleasure to meet you again, but come, let's go to our tables, there we can talk as much as we want without worry" replied Tevos as she motioned the a nearby waiter to take them to their table.

The trio quickly were seated in nice small cozy corner of the restaurant were there where few customers so that way they did not need to worry about being overheard. The three quickly ordered there meals before the waiter took their menu.

"Now, I've heard from your mother that you are taken the career of being an archaeologist is that true" asked Tevos.

Liara gave a nod, "That's correct, I guess you can say that I've been fascinated on how such a great empire could have mysteriously disappeared like that. But for now I've decided to be a part time teacher at the university of Thessia at moment" answered Liara.

"Just fascinated my little wing, why I remember as if it was just a few years ago that you used to dig around the park we used to go to, hoping to find some relics" teased Benezia, earning a chuckle from Tevos and purple blush from her daughter.

"Mother!" exclaimed Liara in embarrassment

"Oh now I wish I could've see that, oh I wonder how the local police faces would be when they saw what your daughter has been up to Benezia" commented Tevos.

"I won't lie that it wasn't quite amusing" replied Benezia.

The rest of three continued on with their discussion as their meals arrived, and after a delicious meal Tevos and Benezia continue their chat as Liara excused herself from the chat and left towards the top of the restaurant where she stared upon the night "sky" of the citadel and the serpent nebula that surrounded the ancient station.

"~sigh~, Why did mother even take me here, she should know that I'm not good with social interactions, goddess I must have made a fool of myself …" muttered liara under her breath as she took a deep breath from the crisp air of the station to soothe her.

"... but, I guess it wasn't all that bad, I mean I gotta visit the citadel so that is a plus-" said Liara before she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

Looking past the traffic that filled the sky she saw something … odd, she stared at the mass relay in space and it was … wavering?

"_What the … that … that isn't right at all" _thought Liara as she the wavering mass relay.

Quickly the relay began wavering even more, but before Liara could do anything a blinding light quickly flooded the citadel leaving her and rest of inhabits temporarily blinded before the light died down and they

* * *

**CITADEL, LOWER WARDS**

* * *

Currently Garrus Vakarian was having quite the busy day, after a rather botched mission Executor Pallin had decided to "reward" Garrus with 5 month long night-shift which now has led to the problem in front of him.

Currently he was in a clinic owned by a salarien going by the name of Mordin Solus, a rather eccentric salarian but none of the less a spirits damn good doctor. Right now the doctor was currently caring a female quarian, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, next to the quarian was hulking krogan clad in blood red armor who went by the name of Urdnot Wrex.

Now while Garrus did not know the full story he did know that when he was on patrol in the lower wards his omni-tool informed him that a fire fight has happening nearby, by the time he had gotten there Wrex had manged finish off most of the opposing group leaving Garrus to deal with the stragglers.

By the time he was done a low moan could be heard as he went towards the source with it none other than being the quarian, laying in a pool of her own blood.

While Garrus may have been many things, being a man of morals was definitely one of them, he quickly scooped the girl into his arms before bringing her to Mordin's clinic, one of the few places he knew that the quarian wouldn't be discriminated.

Lucky for him he arrived just in time for Mordin to administer the necessary antibiotics as well as seal up the wound, a second later and the quarian may have been a goner.

While the doctor was dealing with the quarian the krogan he meet earlier soon entered the clinic, and from what he was able to gather from the rather stubborn krogan was that he was hired by the doctor as protection.

Why the doctor needed protection he sadly didn't know. But, for the moment making sure the quarian didn't die was his current objective.

"Antibiotics should be working now, would recommend lots of rest as well as avoidance of future conflicts, would be rather detrimental to your current health Miss Zorah" advised Mordin as he administered another does of antibiotics.

"I'm more worried how much this is going to cost me doc, also, I didn't mean to enter that fight, those damn bosh'tets dragged me into it" replied Tail.

"Don't worry about cost, completely free Miss Zorah, would go against my code as a doctor to charge you just to save your life as it was just moments ago" said Mordin, surprising the young quarian by his kindness.

"Oh … umm, thank you very much than I guess" softly replied tail.

Mordin gave a nod before turning his attention to garrus. "Now, what can I do for you officer" asked mordin.

"Well answering about the firefight will be greatly appreciated" said garrus as he eyed wrex with weary eyes.

"Ah yes, must have been rival clinics, don't like competition they do" answered mordin.

I highly doubt that other clinics would send armed people to drive your business away doctor" argued garrus.

"Feh, trust me turian things here in the lower ward are harsh and people here really don't like people shaking up the status quo" answered wrex as he turned the TV on.

Garrus merely stayed silent as he looked out of the window as the rest did there own things.

Minutes of silence passed before wrex broken the silence minutes later.

"That doesn't seem right" commented wrex as he stared at the screen.

"What do you mean?" Asked garrus, wrex merely motioned them to the screen as he turned the volume up.

xxx TV xxx

BREAKING NEWS

"JUST A FEW HOURS AGO THE CITADEL FLEET HAD DISCOVERED AN UNKNOWN SPATIAL ANOMALY NEAR THE RELAY, A SCIENCE SHIP HAS BEEN SENT TO INVESTIGATE"

xxx Clinic xxx

"Hmm, spital anomaly near the relay, quite interesting" muttered mordin.

"Hmph, probably nothing, give it a few weeks and people wouldn't even remember it" said wrex.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that krogan,a spatial anomaly so near here isn't something I haven't heard before" argued garrus.

"Sure let's go with that" said wrex.

The screen soon changed as it now showed the relay as the screen zoomed out to show the interior of the science vessel as well as two salarians.

the rest of the vid was nothing more than a discussion on what the anomaly was and theories as about what it could do. Garrus and Wrex quickly lost interest as they realized that it wasn't going anywhere while mordin went back to monitor tail's health leaving the quarian the only one watching the news.

As watched the news vid she focused her attention towards the anomaly, the anomaly itself looked like some kind of rippling near the relay. Currently it was looked like it was simply just staying there, and while Tail was not a scientist she at least knew that what garrus had said, this wasn't just nothing.

As the vid continue tail immediately realized something, the anomaly … it was rippling even more at a faster pace. But before she could open her mouth to tell the others the ripple stopped for a moment before a bright light exploded out of the ripple and than everything was covered in blinding light.

* * *

**LOCATION:UNKNOWN TIME: UNKNOWN **

* * *

"keelah se'lai, my eyes" said Tail as her eyes began to slowly adjust to the light. "What was th…" said Tail before she looked out the window. Her mouth opened in surprise as she saw what was out there … or what wasn't there.

Gone was the black space and nebula that surround the citadel, in its place was pure white space and there was nothing there, not even the relay.

"Spirits … what is happening" muttered Garrus as he too saw what was outside. Wrex and Mordin were also shocked by what they saw as well.

...

...

...

"W-Was that the anomaly fault" said aloud by tail as tried to reason why this even happened to begin with.

"Could be, no, very well have been anomaly … some kind of rip in space time, new dimensional or maybe sub-dimensional plane or maybe something else" theorized Mordin as he began to mutter possible explanations at a pace even rapid by salarian standards.

While this was happening in the clinic on another part of the citadel one could see Tevos currently walking down a hallway before the door in front of her automatically opened to show the other two Councillors valern and Sparatus there already with a small group of specters with them.

"Valern, Sparatus" greeted Tevos before her facial features grew cold. "Can someone please explain to me what in the goddess name has just happened" ordered Tevos as she sat near the rest of her fellow Councillors.

One of the specters in the room stepped up, a turian with with palaven clan markings, as he brought out his omni-tool and showed displayed a few charts and graphs. "Councillors, forgive me but sadly at the moment we do not have any solid idea on the exact cause for this _event_, at the moment our science teams believe that the anomaly founded a few hours ago near the relay may have been the reason why."

"I see …" muttered Sparatus "... though what our fleets, are they still with us" asked Sparatus. The turian spectre gave a nod, "Yes Councillor, the citadel fleet have reported in and they saw that no ships are missing" answered the spectre.

"Well that's all good and all but what about the civilians, how are they reacting to this" asked Tevos.

"The executor has informed me that C-SEC currently has the situation under control though people are demanding for answers for what is happening" answered the spectre

"I see … tell the executor that the council is investigating the situation with utmost importance and will inform the people when a solution has been found" explained Tevos as she motioned the specters in the room to leave. Giving a curt nod the specters departed from the room, leaving the Councillors to themselves.

"Valern …" said Tevos as she turned to the salarian Councillor who been quite for the entire time "... do you have anything else to add, I'd haven't heard anything from you yet."

"Hmm …" said Valern as he was brought out of his train of thought "... apologies, just thinking about how we even got here, personally i believe it may have been because of the anomaly" replied Valern.

"Do you truly think so Valern" asked Tevos.

"Must be, how else would we even be here … ~sigh~, would be nice to have some sur'kesh tea, would help-" said Valern before a bright light covered his hand for a brief moment. When the light died down the three Councillors could only look in shock as in the hand of the Councillor was none other than a cup sur'kesh tea.

"B-By the spirits, what was that" exclaimed Spartacus in surprise by what he had just saw.

Instead of replying the salarian Councillor further surprised the other two Councillors by taking a sip from the cup.

"Valern, what are you doing, you have no idea if that cup is even poisoned" said Tevos in shock.

…

"Authentic" was all Valern said as he put the cup down. Valern than raised his hand up before speaking another salarian dish which then flashed unto his hand. "Fascinating, absolutely fascinating, this place seems to somehow allow people to speak the drink/meal of their choice and make it appear from nothing … fascinating."

…

…

…

"So … i guess that we don't need to worry about food running out than" said Tevos after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmph, just because we don't need to worry about food doesn't mean we don't have other problems. What about energy, medical supplies, weapons, & etc.., we're still cut off from the rest of the galaxy and I hope I don't need to remind you that we only have a limited supply of those things." explained Spartus.

"That is a problem, but I don't think it is something we need to worry in the immediate future. The station itself is capable of supplying its own power and while we do have a finite supply of medical supplies we could began rationing our supplies … or, if a theory is right" countered Valern as he raised his hand up and asked for a pack of bandages. Moment later a flash appeared before a pack of bandages appeared in his hand .

…

"Well Spartacus, I think that solves our medical problem than" said Valern as placed the bandages away. "Besides, we should focus on the immediate, how do we explain to the people what just happened."

"Good question what CAN we even say about all of this" said Spartacus.

Before any of the Councillors could come up with a reply a bright flash covered the room before it died down to show a large white screen in the middle of the room, but it wasn't just in their room only, all throughout the presidium humongous white screens could seen littered throughout the place.

Moments later a bit of static was shown on the screen before it finally showed a heavy robed figure standing in the middle.

"_**Ahem, I do hope this is working" **_said the unknown person, duel voice with one male and the other female.

"_**Anyways … Greeting people of the citadel and the various races that preside in it, my name is … … well, I guess you can that is a secret. Now I do believe you might be wondering what is happening, or I hope you are gods know how the master will be if you are not, and the answer is quite simple."**_

"_**My master is bored, now before you get angry you should know that it was he who brought you all here and he is the only one who can send you back. Lucky my master simply wishes one thing from you and trust me it is a very simple task. In a few months from now a turian fleet will intercept a new race called humans, but before you do meet them my master wishes to show different universes on what the humans could potentially be."**_

"_**No doubt that many of you will question how is that possible you and that answer is simple, these white screens will allow you to observe the different universes of humans. Simply watch the universe and once you are done my master will send you back to home, oh and don't worry about home my master has stopped time there so that way you don't have to worry about it."**_

"_**If any of you have any questions than I recommend that you stow it and just watch the vid because this is the last time I'm hopefully have to talk to any of you again … goodbye" **_said the unknown person before it disappeared leaving a countdown timer.

The citadel as a whole could only look in shock and surprise on what they had just heard, while quite a few raised their objection the people could only looked at each other as they got as comfortable as possible as they waited for the timer to come an end.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

* * *

The screens slowly turned black as somehow the light around them also began to dim, almost like if they were watching a movie or something.

Moments passed before a small green light could be seen afar, slowly the light began to get nearer and nearer till everyone could see what it was

**TAIL 10**

* * *

**MORDIN'S CLINIC**

* * *

"Heh, looks like your up pup" commented wrex as he grabbed some alcohol from the hidden stash in the clinic.

"M-Me,how do you even know if it is even me to begin with, there are plenty of quarian with that name" argued Tail as she stared out to the screen.

"Oh come on Miss Zorah, don't you want to be famous or what" teased Garrus.

Tail merely grumbled back at the cop.

* * *

**The title slowly faded away as the darkness returned, however, soon little dots began to appear as the screen was brought downward to small garden planet. The planet was mostly covered in water with seven continents scattered around. **

"**Earth, a small little dot in a immense galaxy, though at first glance this little ball of dirt may not seem much but if you would take a moment and look at it closer you will realize that this small planet has much to offer" spoke an unknown and gender-less voice.**

**The camera zoomed into the planet, passing through the clouds and into the vast expanse of earth continents.**

"**Earth can be many things, it can a beautiful paradise with creatures that make awe in their beauty" said the voice as it showed stunning pictures of some of the most beautiful places on earth as well as the animals that live there as well, earning many awes and ohhs from the people of citadel.**

"**However …" continued the voice as the image changed "... earth can also be a living hell, as you could burned alive in the merciless deserts, or frozen to death in heartless tundras, or maybe simple death by the predators there" said the voice. The images changed to show what the narrator had just said as the visible heat waves of the deserts, icy blizzards of the tundra, and vicious predators that lived in the environment as well as other places. Many Krogan and Turian looked far more interested than before with a few now interested in going to these places.**

"**But most importantly, earth is home to very interesting species, humans, a species that not only survived but prosper on this planet, reaching heights never before seen in their own history before" said the narrator. **

**The last of the previous images soon disappeared leaving once again only darkness as the people of the citadel waited for the reveal of the humans. **

…

…

…

**Slowly an outline could be seen, two figures could be seen one had a more masculine look while the other had a more feminine look to it, both of them were bipedal as well as having five digits on each hand. Eventually the image became more and more clearer before the full image of humans could be seen**

* * *

**WITH THE COUNCIL**

* * *

"By the goddess, the humans they look so … asari" breathed Tevos in surprise as she and the rest of the asari were the most shocked by the appearance of the humans.

"Indeed, could be possible cousins species or maybe some lost colony" commented Valern.

"Maybe Valern … maybe" replied Tevos.

xxx Liara and her mother xxx

In another part of the citadel Liara and her mother were currently watching what was happening in there hotel room as they two could only look at awe on how similar these humans were to themselves.

"Mother, those humans look so similar to us and especially the female, why if made her blue and replaced that fur on her head with a crest as well as cover up those ears she could easily pass as an asari" said Liara.

"Indeed my little wing, but I think you should focus on the male, goddess he looks like some kind of male asari. They almost resemble those crazy male asari theories as well" said Benezia.

Liara could nod in agreement with her as mother and daughter continue to watch what would happen next.

* * *

"**But, for all of humanity's achievements none could have prepared them for what was to come next" spoke the voice in a ominous manner.**

**The camera zoomed back to the overall planet before it spun away from earth and focused its attention onto something else.**

**The camera quickly zoomed in on what seemed to be a … capsule of some sorts, it flew through the night sky. It soon passed the Earth's moon before minutes later began to enter the Earth's atmosphere and disappeared.**

**In an instance a green explosion appeared before it rapidly covering the whole planet. Soon earth had become nothing more than a glowing ball of green goo.**

**The people of the citadel could only look in horror as they witness the destruction of humanity.**

"**But …" said the voice as camera zoomed back to the planets gooey surface "... Just because they didn't expect it did not mean it made humanity weaker … no, they became stronger." As the voice finished a hand sprang from the surface, surprising everyone, before it began to change into something … alien.**

* * *

xxx With Liara xxx

"Goddess" spoke Liara in shock as she witness the death and revival of humanity. "Did that capsule do all of that".

"It seems so little wing, but I think the important question here is not how but why. Why would anyone force something like that onto a species, especially one that hasn't left its home planet" said Benezia as stared at the transformed hand.

xxx Clinic

In another part of the citadel Mordin looked at scene not with horror but interest.

"Interesting,some kind of bio weapon,species must be extremely advance to able to create a weapon of that magnitude" said Mordin.

Wrex gave a snort at the salarians direction "hmph, definitely more powerful than the genophage that's for sure" replied the battle master.

"But who would do something like that, those humans didn't do anything, they were still pre-space flight society" asked Tail to herself.

"Who knows kid, maybe there's more than meets the eye with this race or maybe they got in the way of another race, the galaxy isn't a kind place you of all should know that" answered Wrex as the mood became more gloom in the clinic.

* * *

**LOCATION: EARTH**

**TIME: MANY YEARS LATER**

**In the glowing ball called earth the people of the citadel could see massive cities sprung up around the planet as the camera focuses itself to the largest one.**

**The city itself was huge, even by council standards, the buildings that made it up were dark grey and back with large pipes connected to the seas of green goo as it was pumped back into the city. In the city all the buildings themselves did have another common look among them, a green hour glass symbol was on the face of each building.**

**The people looked at awe as the camera zoomed to the largest building that stood in the center of the city, the tower easily touched the very clouds themselves as a powerful green glow excluded from the building.**

**Inside the building a council could be seem. A large circular table surrounded a single human. Each human on the table could not be seen, the only indication of there presence were the glowing green eyes that occupied each seat.**

**The camera turned itself to face the human standing in the middle. A tall red haired female who wore a formal military uniform that was dyed in deep navy blue.**

"**Commander Jane Shepard …" spoke one of the Councillors in deep regal tone. "... You have been called here to the elder council on the basis that you wish to discuss something about the relay races."**

**Shepard herself straighten herself out as she spoke in softer but regal voice. "You are correct elder Councillor, I had called you here to discuss about the fate of the relay race."**

* * *

"Fate of the relay races?" What nonsense are they speaking now" asked Spartus aloud.

"Hmm, they speak it as if our fate is already sealed" commented Valern as watched the screen with a greater interest.

While Spartus and Valern continue their comments Tevos merely stared at the screen as for some reason a sense of worry wormed its way into her stomach.

* * *

"**And what about them Shepard …" asked another voice in a annoyed tone "... We've already agree to leave them to the ascendant. I simply don't understand why you are so vested about the survival of a bunch of doomed species."**

"**Bullshit, the citadel races are not yet doomed, there is still time to help them, we can save them" bit back Shepard with a hint of anger underneath her voice.**

"**Hmm, you aren't wrong in that regard, but that doesn't explain** _**why**_ **we should" spoke another voice this time in a more elderly tone.**

"**Why? Because it's the right thing to do Councillor …" said Shepard as motioned her arms out "... We humans have been gifted with powers beyond any other species imagination, we have the power to not only save them but show them a better path to true cooperation."**

"**Hmph, you are naive to think that the relay species can be redeemed Shepard. The turians and asari are too stagnated and would never agree to change unless we destroy their civilization. **

**The salarians would try to back stab us the moment they don't need us. The batarians … well I don't think I need to explain that one. Too many krogans just want to make credits and kill themselves. And while I could go on and on about the relay races I think you get the " spoke the annoyed voice.**

* * *

The citadel races could only look in shock as well as surprised at that human casually insulted each of the races as if it was nothing.

"Hah, I gotta say those humans definitely have a quad" chucked wrex at how casually the human insulted the big three races like that.

"I hope that doesn't bite them back, asari can hold a grudge for a really long time even worse if an matriarch gets insulted then your doomed" commented garrus.

"Would be bad if that were to happen indeed officer, though more curious of the Councillor himself, if to judge by the voice, seems to almost some kind of resentment to our races" added mordin.

* * *

"**That where you are wrong Councillor, they can be redeemed, the asari, while a long life span species and slow to change, can be shown change, all that's needed is to find the right people and put them in the right position. That goes for both the salarians and turians as well. **

**The krogan follow those who hold strength, all we need to do is show we are the strongest and they will listen to us. We can show the relay races the right way, what matters is that who do we choose to represent and where do put these people" argued Shepard.**

**Before the annoyed Councillor could retort an unknown voice spoke. "Enough" spoke the voice that seemed as If several voices were speaking at the same time in different tones.**

**The attention of the council turned to head of the table were the voice came from. "I have heard enough from both of you, you both made good statements and I have reached a concussion" spoke the voice. " But before I explain I need to contact a few people, we will call you back in a few moments Shepard" said the voice as it motioned her to leave.**

**Shepard gave a formal bow as a green glow covered her before she disappeared from the council.**

* * *

"Impossible, humans have developed teleportation technology, more advanced than I've have expected" said mordin.

"I didn't know that was even that was possible. Think of the energy requirement need for that to even work" commented Tali as she discussed the possibility of it working in this universe with the doctor.

While Tali and Mordin were discussing about the teleportation technology Garrus only look what that Shepard person had said and it made him uneasy that they talked about infiltrating the citadel governments and manipulating their species.

…

"What's your problem there turian you seem like somebody told you that you just drank some rychol" commented Wrex as he eyed the turian.

"We'll learning that some species wants to infiltrate our societies and manipulate us tends to that" replied garrus in sarcastic manner.

"Hmph, didn't you listen to the person the screen previously showed, right now we're looking at a different dimension so it's probably that the humans of our dimension aren't like that we're seeing" explained Wrex.

…

…

"Huh, didn't really see as the smart guy here krogan" said Garrus

"Haha Turian haha" dryly replied Wrex.

* * *

**As the flash of green died down the citadel could now see Shepard now surround by a small group of other humans who looked at her with worry in their eyes. One of the humans stepped forward, a female human with back hair brought into a bun wearing similar clothing as Shepard.**

"**Guess the meeting didn't goes as plan skipper" asked the female human.**

"**Preaching the choir Ashley preaching the damm choir" muttered Shepard as her shoulders sagged a bit as her voice became more relaxed. **

"**Well what did they even say" asked Ashley.**

"**I think the rest pretty much want to say no to my request, however, I think I got the first elder though" replied Shepard earning a surprise look from the other people.**

"**Jesus, Shepard if you got the first elder to agree with you than I doubt you need to worry about anything else, the other elders would never argue against the first" spoke a male human with dark skin.**

"**I hope so Anderson … I hope so" said Shepard as she and the rest waited for what felt like an entirety before a green glow covered Shepard as she was teleport-ed back to the council chambers. This time there were a few key differences, the biggest one was that the other Councillors were no longer there as their green eyes could not be seen, only the eyes of the elder could be seen.**

"**Shepard …" greeted the first elder as it motioned one of its hands towards Shepard to come closer. **

**When the arm passed through the darkness and came into the light the people of the citadel showed great shocked as unlike the rest of the humans the elders arm was completely pitch back with small dots scattered around, almost like looking into a galaxy. **

**Shepard moved herself near to the elder before as the shadows that covered the room began to fade, allowing the citadel to see the first elders true form.**

* * *

"By the goddess" gasped Liara as she stared at the first elders form. It was unlike anything the young asari had ever seen. Unlike the other humans this one barely resembles like one to begin with, the elder skin was covered in solid black, excluding his hands, which are white. He has tiny white star-like spots all over his body, giving him the appearance of a starry night sky. His eyes are green and lacked pupils, and his forehead bared three horn-like protrusions**.**

"What is he, he can't be human they look nothing alike" gaped Liara.

"I wouldn't say that little wing, there are many things that could be considered impossible yet in the end were possible … besides remember the scene with the capsule, seems that there was more than we could have imagined" advised Benezia.

Back at Mordin's clinic the salarian was like a mini-gun with how many word he was speaking every minute. After a few minutes of non-stop talking did Mordin finally take a breath.

While the salarian was still talking some deep breaths Wrex looked at the elder with a great deal of uneasiness, there were few things that Wrex truly trusted, one of the things he trusted was gut feeling. Right now his gut feeling was practically screaming at him to avoid angering this elder and that made Wrex uneasy.

Tali and Garrus looked at elder with fascination by the physical looks of the elder.

* * *

" … **We have discussed to great length on your request young one" spoke the first elder, "And after much thought we have decided to allow your request."**

"**I-I'm honored that you would allow my request first elder" thanked Shepard.**

**The first elder gave a small nod before speaking again "however, there a you should know about your request that you need to follow before I allow it."**

"**Like what elder" asked Shepard.**

"**Well … let us show you" said the elder as a bright light covered the screen. A large piece of text soon appeared saying**

**ON THE PLANET NEMASS **

**before the text and light faded to show a medium size garden world. The camera zoomed into the planet, passing through the atmosphere and clouds before focusing a certain quarian.**

* * *

"I-Is that me" said Tali in surprise

*Well, unless you share the same enviro suit or at least the color/design with another female quarian then probably" answered garrus.

"But hey, at least your famous now" added Garrus.

…

"That doesn't really assure me officer" drly replied Tali

* * *

**Currently Tali'Zorah was having a pretty boring day. Know many of you might ask why was she having a boring day?**

**To understand why you must understand why she was on this planet to begin with. A few weeks ago she was hired by an asari archaeologist named Liara T'soni. Right there where on a planet called nemass in the attican traverse were there was an abundance of prothean artifacts.**

**Lucky for her boss was an actually nice person and treated her as such instead of trash. Though she wasn't the only there it seemed that Liara had also hired some mercs as well. One of them was a ex-citadel cop named garrus vakarian, another one was a krogan battle-master Urdnot Wrex, and a salarian doctor, Mordin solus.**

**They were a rather nice bunch, treated her fairly so that was a plus in her book. But at the moment they were having a slow day as they were waiting for a shipment of parts needed to repair the mining droid leaving Tali to stare at the night sky with boredom.**

"**~sigh~ kaleeah, what to do Tali what do" muttered Tali to herself as she stared at the night sky. "Hmm, I wonder, could I possibly reroute the coupling to … nah, that would overload the core" said Tali as she shook her head against the idea.**

"**~sigh~ all this theorizing isn't going to help us, maybe a walk would clear my mind, yeah, that doesn't sound like a bad idea" said Tali as stood up and dusted the dirt from the suit before she took a random direction and proceeded walking.**

…

**After an hour of walking Tali stared at the night sky as the young quarian pondered on her current situation.** "_**Well, this isn't exactly expected when my pilgrimage, though it could have been worse … really worse ~shudder~ "**_ **thought Tali as she remembered the stories she heard about quarians that ended up in slavery or indentured servitude or worse.**

**Shaking her head as she banished those dark thoughts Tali looked upon the sky as she admired the beautiful night sky of nemass. "Though … it wouldn't hurt if something interesting would happen" whispered Tali to herself.**

**As she stared at the sky Tali noticed something falling from the sky. "A meteor? Well that's a little odd" said Tali as looked at the meteor, as she did Tali soon noticed something. **

**Usually meteors should have burn up by now or shrunk a bit by now yet it wasn't … and it was heading straight towards … her.**

**Tali barely had time to react as the meteor zoomed towards her. Diving herself into some nearby bushes she activated her barriers and went into a fetal position. The meteor slammed into the earth, causing the ground to shake as nearby trees were forcibly uprooted and random debris bounced harmlessly of her.**

**After waiting a few minutes Tali poked her head out as she surveyed the damage, near the crater most if not all the foliage were blown away from the impact as small fires could be seen scattered around the ground.**

"**What in the ancestor's name was that" said Tali aloud as got herself off the ground. Slowly but surely Tali went to the crater, as she got the edge she saw some kind of ... capsule.**

* * *

"This is not going to go well" commented Spartus as he looked at the quarian slowly inch closer to the capsule.

"Possibly, capsule design looks similar to that of previous capsule, yet, coloring and minor differences can be seen … human design. Could this be part of the humans first elders plan" asked Valern as he looked with rapt interest.

"Maybe a weapon of some kind, maybe some part of Shepard's plan to 'enlighten' us. Who knows Valern but I one thing for sure that this isn't good news for any of us" answered Spartus.

"Now Spartus, you shouldn't immediately assume that, there may be more to this than we immediately know, we did seemed to have skipped a bit before reaching this scene. Let us watch for now and see where this leads" advised Tevos as she sat back and continue to watch what would happen next.

* * *

"**Once Tali got near the capsule she pulled out her omni-tool as she began to scan the outlier. As she did her face morphed into one of confusion as her omni-tool informed her of unknown and exotic material made up the capsule.**

**Attempting for another scan, this one more stronger, she brought her arm near to the capsule. As she did a loud click was heard and the capsule began hissing.**

**Tali quickly retracted her arm as she made distance from the capsule and pulled out her shotgun. She brought it up to aim as she waited for the capsule to finish opening itself up.**

**Mist poured out of the capsule as a green glow shone out.**

…

…

…

**After waiting for more than a few minutes Tali slowly inched closer to the capsule, peering into the capsule Tali saw something … odd.**

**Inside was a bracer, colored in black and grey, in the middle of the bracer was large symbol of an hour glass with four tubes connected to the rest of the bracer.**

"**What the? Is that a bracer" said Tali to herself. Bringing her omni-tool arm up she attempted to scan the bracer. As she did the bracer began to move before jumping and latching onto her arm.**

**In a burst of fear Tali began to pull and rip the bracer off of her. **

**"Keelah, get off of me" grunted Tali as she fruitlessly attempted to pry the device off.**

**After what felt like hours for the young quarian Tali stopped her attempt to get the bracer off as she leaned on the capsule for a brief respite. "**_**What is this thing even made of" **_**thought Tali as she took a deep breath and looked at the device.**

"_**Why did this thing have to latch on my omni-tool arm specifically … ~sigh~ calm down Tali, let's take a deep breath and look at the situation more carefully"**_ **thought Tali as she took another deep breath as she looked at the device more carefully.**

"**Alright, now let's see … it doesn't look like a weapon but I shouldn't cross that off. It looks inert right now, so maybe I can get it looked by someone and if I remember correctly there is a council outpost here so maybe I can get help there … if they don't kick me out first" said Tali to herself.**

"**I should probably head back to the group,don't want them to get worried about me"said Tali as she turned around and began to get up from the crater. As she did Tali brought her leg onto a more fragile part of the ground, the ground broke underneath her causing Tali to fall back to the ground as well as the top part of the bracer to slam on to the ground.**

"**Ah my head, stupid piece of rock" muttered Tali as she rubbed her head but as she got back up she noticed something happened to the bracer. The symbol part was extend upward, allowing Tali a glimpse of the interior of the bracer. The hourglass symbol was now producing a green hologram with an outline of an asari-oid like creature.**

"**What the … keeleah, what is this" gasped Tali in surprised as she grasp the extended symbol, turning it to the sides she saw how the hologram changed figures as each time she shifted it the left or right. Curiosity overridden her mind as she kept shifting it until she came back to first outline.**

"**So there is 10 different figures than, hmm I wonder … should I … but maybe it could be dangerous … or maybe it may help my pilgrimage … mmm … oh ancestors please protect me for what I'm about to next" whispered Tali as she pressed down onto the symbol.**

**As she did Tali closed her eyes in fear what would happen next. **

…

…

…

"**Hmm?" Was Tali's reply as she opened her eyes to see nothing had happened. "What? Oh don't tell me it's broken … ~sigh~ grea-" sighed Tali as the symbol glowed a bright green as a familiar voice spoke.**

"**Sorry for the delay their, new DNA I had to catalog but now that's done, so have fun as heat blast" spoke Shepard with a sing song voice.**

**Before Tali could reply the green light grew brighter as it quickly engulfed the quarian. As it did the people on the citadel widen their eyes on what they saw next.**

**Glowing red rocks came out of the bracer as it covered the body completely, red cracks appeared as flames covered the head,hands, and feet.**

* * *

"What in the spirit's name" gasped Spartus as the turian Councillors mandibles open in pure shock as he saw the quarian literally transform into a completely different alien.

"Impossible, not even with the most advanced genetic engineering can that happen … you can't transform into a different species … especially an alien like that" whispered Valern to himself as he just wittiness the impossible become possible.

Tevos looked in both awe and shock at that little machines capability. She felt a great desire to study the machine, image the possibility with it, people of all species could now interact with each other in a way never before heard of. Yet, she also felt a great fear of the destructive capabilities as well,if in the wrong hands enemy operatives could easily infiltrate their societies and cause great ruin.

"Spirits let this not be our humans, think about the security, how do we deal with a race with such capabilities. Their technology must be leagues above ours" said Spartus as he tried to form plans to deal with these humans.

"I hope so as well, would need to extremely cautious when we interact with them" added Valern.

At Mordin's clinic Tali looked at the scene in silence as she saw herself from another universe transform into a completely different alien.

"Hey Tali, you ok there" asked garrus with concern in his voice as he grasp the young quarians shoulder.

Tali gave a slight jot as she turned to face garrus, "huh, oh, yeah I'm ok just getting used to … well seeing that" explained Tali.

"Yeah fair enough, if I say my other self turn into a completely different alien I would probably be speeches as well" said garrus.

"True would be surprised to see someone transform , though I'm quite fascinated with the watch itself, this humanity is clearly advanced … or maybe the green goo is the reason" interrupted Mordin as he came into the discussion.

"Maybe …" said Tali as she turned to Wrex "... What do you think umm Wrex."

The krogan gave a snort as he opened his mouth,"seems interesting, though I would like to see what else you, or in this case other you, can transform into, maybe it will be something interesting to fight" commented Wrex as he gave the quarian predatory grin, causing Tali's back to shiver.

While that was happening the two T'soni members look at the scene with great shock and surprise by the quarians sudden transformation.

Liara looked at the watch with great wonder, thinking that maybe the machine may have the ability to turn into a prothean as well, if it could than it would be an invaluable part of helping to understand the disappearance of the prothean.

While then young asari was thinking that Benezia looked at with great worry similar to that of Tevos. The matriarch feared the destructive powers of the watch yet also wondered the possible benefits of the device if used correctly. "_These humans must be brought under the guidance of the asari if this is what their species capability is._"

* * *

"**Oh, my head … kelela what hap…" asked Tali to herself as she massaged her head with her hand … that had five fingers … and was on … fire.**

…

…

…

**Tali brought her other arm up which was also on fire as well as covered in glowing red rocks.**

**Tali slowly went back to the capsule, she looked at herself on the sides … a head covered in red flames stared back. **

…

…

**Back at the camp Wrex decided to find where did the group quarian was, it would be bad news to lose the teams only engineer to something stupid. Currently he was walking through a nearby forest, after a bit of investigating the krogan discovered that the girl headed into the forest. Now he was wandering around looking around for the girl.**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed an high pitched voice that sounded very similar to the teams resident quarian.**

**Wrex went towards the source of the noise, eventually he reached to the crater were laid the most bizarre thing he had seen. Covered in flames was some kind of asari-oid creature, the aliens body was made up of glowing red rocks. Before Wrex could react to the sight of such a creature the alien attention snapped towards where he was, the alien looked surprised by his sight and it's back was against the frame of a very large capsule.**

"**Who the hell are you" growled Wrex as he brought his rifle out and glared at the unknown alien.**

**...**

"**W-Wrex, its me, Tali" said the alien with a slight shuddering.**

…

"**Tali?! ****What in karlos name happened to you?" asked Wrex **

**MINUTES LATER**

**Now the scene had changed again now showing Tali now being examined by Mordin who looked extremely fascinated by Tali's new form.**

"**Fascinating, it seems that your complete genetic makeup has been completely rewritten from the ground up" exclaimed Mordin as his omni-tool scanned the young quarian.**

"**To simply but it miss Zorah you've become a different alien."**

"**Gee, it's not like I saw that coming" replied Tali in a sarcastic tone.**

"**Terribly sorry if that isn't what you wished to hear …" apologized mordin "... But whatever technology used to turn you to what you are is easily beyond current citadel tech level, simply put it, this may be your new form."**

"**Great" muttered Tali as placed her hands on her face "how can I go back to the flotilla like this, I can't go back like this … ancestors, how would my father react to this" asked Tali to herself as she begin to panic a bit.**

"**Well at least you don't need to worry about a flu killing you in a instant" said Garrus, in an attempt to cheer up the quarian.**

"**Hmph, yeah but I can't really grab anything" countered Tali as she grabbed a pile of dirt in her hand. As she did said pile of dirt began to quickly melt before Tali dropped it back on the ground.**

"**Well umm … at least you can say your hotter than the sun" weakly replied garrus.**

**As Tali was about to open her mouth the hourglass symbol on her chest began to glow red as a loud beeping noise came, to few seconds later a red flash covered her body, forcing the rest to cover their eyes for a few moments. As the light died down it revealed tali but now in her original form.**

"**W-What?" Muttered Tali as she saw herself back to her old form.**

"**Fascinating, it seems that you can stay in a different form for certain amount of time, must need more scans" exclaimed Mordin as he brought up his omni-tool.**

**Before he could take more scans Liara pulled his arm back as she gave the salarian a stern look. "Now mordin, while I'm also interested in this new development don't you think Tali needs some rest after all of this" reasoned Liara.**

"**Hmm, not wrong miss Zorah may be exhausted, would be possible, very well will do scans later for now get rest" ordered Mordin as he left the room to study the scans.**

**Liara looked over to the young quarian as she shot a smile to her, the asari than proceeded push the Wrex/Garrus out of the room leaving Tali as the only in the room soon after.**

**As Liara and the rest finally left the room Tali gave a tired sigh as she brought her knees up to her chest.**

* * *

"Hm, so the device has a time limit, that will definitely be useful for us" said Spartus aloud.

"I wouldn't say for sure Spartus, for all we know maybe the device itself it the one who has a time limit" argued Valern causing Spartus mood to sour a bit.

To the other people on the citadel they saw the device and its potential the same as Tevos.

The asari saw these humans as a race, or at least the matriarchs, that had incredible potential as shown in their technology but needed the wisdom of the asari.

The turians looked at the technology these human had with great awe but with a healthy amount of fear as well, worried about how a battle between the citadel and humans would go as well as the cost.

The salarians looked with rapt attention, as many began discussing the potential that the device held as some members of their society began coming up with ideas on how it could be recreated.

Most of the other species looked with similar interest/fear but we're content with watching how this go as few were thinking of making some toy versions of the watch.

The quarians looked at the entire thing with rapt attention as a few realized that Tali was in fact the daughter of one of the admirals. But for many they saw the device as something that could help there species, if it could turn somebody into a different species than maybe it could help with their species immunity system problem.

The krogan saw was a device that would let them fight more interesting creatures … not really surprising.

* * *

"**kelela, what are you" whispered Tali as he raised the strange watch over her head. **

…

"**Come on, I know you can speak, you don't need to stay quiet" spoke Tali waiting for some kind of response from the watch. Sadly the watch did not answer preferring to stay quiet than speak.**

**Seeing nothing can be done Tali decided to push the subject away before heading to her room and slept for the rest of the night. The next day became a blur for the young quarian as she spent a good duration with Mordin on studying what 'heat blast' can do as well play around with what the watch can do. **

**Currently Tali knows that there a total of 10 aliens that she can supposedly use, including heat blast. However, she has yet to transform into any of them partially out of fear of what could happen.**

**Right now Tali could be seen playing around with the the watch as she and the rest were waiting for the spare parts to arrive as the sun was already setting.**

"**So Tali …" asked garrus as he approached the quarian "... Anything interesting you found for the watch?"**

"**Hm , oh nothing much garrus, whoever made this thing was good and I mean very good, even I barely understand how this works" replied Tali.**

**Garrus merely made a grunt of acknowledgement.**

…

…

…

"**So … what are you going to do" asked garrus.**

"**Excuse me?" Asked Tali.**

"**I mean what are you going to do after this" clarified garrus.**

"**Oh, well I was thinking of heading towards a nearby quarian community here, afterwards … I guess back home" answered Tali. "What about you garrus" asked Tali.**

"**Me? Well, I thinking about heading home, personal reasons" explained garrus.**

"**Ah" said Tali.**

**The two fell into silence as they waited for their shipment to come. As the group waited seconds became minutes before minutes finally became hours.**

"**~growls~ what the hell is taking so those pyjacks so long to get" muttered Wrex as annoyance was clearly etched into his face.**

"**Normally I'll say it's probably pirates but recently pirate activity rate have low as well as they should have informed us that our shipment has been attacked by now" replied Garrus. **

"**Maybe pirate attacks have begun increased again" replied Liara.**

**Garrus shook his head "No, like I said they should have informed us by now if they were attacked."**

**While the three of them were discussing that Mordin was currently going over the data he acquired from Tali. So far this heat blast species was almost completely made up of super-heated stone and fire save for a few extremely heat resistant organs.**

**Some of the ways the organs prevented themselves from burning up were completely revolutionary and the doctor had no doubt such findings could great help both firefighters as well people suffering from major burns.**

**But before the doctor could continue his omni-tool began to glitch unexpectedly, for a brief moment this happened before it stopped. Mordin turned his head to see if his other co-workers were suffering the same thing and to his momentary surprise they too had.**

**Before Mordin could open his mouth a loud screech was heard forcing everyone to cover their ears as something. Before the group could do anything a large object sailed through the sky before slamming down near the group throwing them through the air before slamming back to the ground.**

"**Ack, is everyone one ok" coughed Liara aloud as she tried to wave the dust from her face, the grunts and groans of her people brought relief for the young asari.**

"**Goddess, what was th-" questioned Liara before her eyes widen in horror as here jaw dropped. From dust clouds everyone could see what came near them.**

**Standing 40 feet tall was an asari-oid looking mech with three insectoid legs as well two large claws. Clad in sinister purple plating the mech eyed the group with its glowing crimson eyes.**

* * *

"What in the goddess name is that" whispered Tevos in both shock and horror at the sight of such a machine.

"A heavy mech of some sorts, must be heavily armed, an infantry unit of some kind" theorized Spartus.

"Impossible, making such a mech like that must be costly to produce as well as maintain has to be some kind of special unit" argued Valern.

While the two Councillors argued the rest of the citadel looked with horror as the mech began firing crimson red beams at the group.

* * *

"**Gang away" shouted Garrus, dodging the crimson beam as it slammed into the ground nearby, as he was propelled back by sheer shock wave.**

"**Hah, stop trying to run you pyjaks and grow a quad. Can't you see this thing ain't gonna give up till one of us is dead" growled Wrex as he fired a carnage round at head of the mech.**

"**Would advise a tactical retreat to a better position, current leaves us to open unknown enemies weapon" commented Mordin as he fired a cryo blast at nearby arm joints of the mech.**

"**I have to agree with the doctor Wrex, we're sitting birds here" agreed Liars, throwing a warm as the mech.**

**The team continued to lay a constant barrage after barrage at mech, but to there dismay it seemed to have no real effect as the kinetic shields simply shrugged off the attacks as if it hadn't affected it, not even electronic warfare was able to breached the alien coding.**

**After a few minutes of constant firing the unknown mech finally responded. A loud screech covered the area, forcing the team to cover their ears. While the team was incapacitated the mech raised both it's arms into the air before slamming them onto the ground, causing the ground to break and further incapacitating the team.**

"**Oh keeleth my head" groaned out Tali as she was barely able to push herself off the ground. A rush of pain shot through her leg and soon fear she quickly checked for any suit punctures. To her relief it was only a sprain leg nothing life threatening.**

**Before she could relax the rumbling from the ground reminded Tali of the major problem. Tali scuttled over to some nearby rocks as she surveyed the damage the mech wrought. She could barely see her teammates as the dust began to settled down none of them look like they could take another round, well maybe Wrex, that last attack took all of them off guard.**

"_**Keeleth, there's no way we can beat this thing … is this it … the end"**_ **panicked Tali.**

**The rumbling began to grow signing the approach of the mech as her own panic increased with each step. In an act of desperation she looked over to the watch, quickly activating it she began to scroll for any type of species that looked they could be useful.**

"**Ancestors please let this be useful" pleaded Tali as pressed down onto the watch.**

"**Good choice kiddo" commented shepherd as a brilliant green light encased Tali.**

* * *

xxx Clinic xxx

The people of the citadel looked with awe as light green crystals emerged out from her suit, covering her entire suit as two yellow crystals covered her eyes.

Garrus whistled at Tail's new form, "Well you certainly don't look squishy anymore"

"Yeah ... and I'm shinier" added Tail. Amazed by her others new form.

xxx Council xxx

"Amazing, a species made up of minerals of all things" awed Tevos.

"Whatever material there made of looks like it could take a round or two" commented Sparatus

"Interesting, whatever world they must come from must have some very unique properties" spoke Valern

* * *

**"Diamond-head!" roared Tail.**

**"Diamond-Head ... well that's ... unique I guess" commented Garrus as he dodged a stray beam.**

**"Well that form better have something useful" Wrex growled **

**"Y-Yeah, ughh let's see" Tail said, trying to get a feel for this new form. Well at least till a red beam hit her squarely in the chest. Throwing her back a few meters.**

**"Gah! Ah, that ... that, hey, that didn't hurt that much" Tail realized, getting herself off the ground. **

**Only to see the drone charging straight at her.**

**"Eeppp!" Tail cried as she raised her hands, only for dozens of crystal shards exploded form her hand. Embedding the drone as it feel on it's back, competently dead. **

* * *

xxx Clinic xxx

"He-Hey nice going there Tail" cheered Garrus, giving the young girls a pat on the back.

"Impressive, some kind of natural defense for that species it seems. Though I wonder, how do they regrow that loss mass?" Mordin wondered.

"Heh, looks like the runt is growing up a bit" Wrex commented. Ignoring the indigent cries from Tail.

xxx Council xxx

"W-What!, h-h-how! How did she do that!" Sparatus demanded to know. Mouth opened at seeing the creature literally create incredible sharp shard from itself.

"Shouldn't be even possible. how would that species even be able to regrow all that mass, and how did it even shot those shards in the first place, Specialized organ?" added Valern.

Tevos was silent but she too agreed with her fellow councilors. That shouldn't be possible yet here it was. All it did was further cement her beliefs that action must be taken quickly the minute the humans arrive.

* * *

**...**

**"Is it dead?" Tail asked nervously**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**The drone exploded into a firey mess for scarp metal and wires.**

**"Yeah ... I think it is now" Garrus said. **

**"Little obvious now turian" Wrex muttered.**

**"So, what now?" Liara asked aloud **

**FIN**

* * *

xxx Citadel xxx

With that the screen turned black and quickly replacing it was count down screen showing 24 hours on it and just starting to count down.

With that the denziens of the citadel were left to there own thoughts about what they just saw with a large question in there minds.

_"Who are these humans?"_


	2. Chapter 2 Destiny

**Warning: I do not own Mass effect, that belongs to EA/Bioware(I wish I did though)**

**Bold: other speaking**

_**Bold: other thinking**_

_Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

**Reviews:**

**AscendedHumanity: Thank you very much and yeah I kidna understand the whole sudo science thing but that's been a stable for comics for almost ... well forever.**

**Lazyfox1991: Thank you, and you have no idea how disappointing it is the see no reaction fics. **

**Guest****(1): Thank you very much as well as the offers **

**BattleUnit3: Pretty much (not that they know of course) and I take that into consideration **

**Blaze1992: ****Interesting**** idea but I feel like it dampen the whole ****mystery**** of ****humanity**** I want. So probably not sadly.**

**AmanoRyo: Thank very much, and very ****interesting**** idea.**

**Night Hunter533: Yeah well ... ugh ... space magic!(sticks tongue out) Besides, having to do reacting to mostly children is well ... yet just say space magic.**

**DentingZero4: I'll think about it, I can assure it will be something in the future**

* * *

**CITADEL**

* * *

"Welcome back everyone, this is Citadel News Network bringing you live coverage of the latest news in the galaxy" introduced the spokeswomen.

"Now, it's been nearly twenty hours since the people of the citadel were forced to watch that rather interesting video about the species called, Hu-man-s. Our members have just came out with a recent poll among the populace about the current situation with a good majority curious about this new race. While the majority are still worried the recent announcement form the council has been able to somewhat calm the populace, allowing C-SEC to bring order back to the station.

On lighter news, various polls agree that vid we've just watched has made the people very curious about this species as well as the potential technology they supposedly wield" said the spokeswomen.

xxx Clinic xxx

"You know you can't stay here forever right?" Garrus asked as he, Mordin, & Wrex were outside of Tali's room (courtesy of the doc).

"No way! H-How would everyone even react to me after what we just saw" Tali demanded, feeling rather embarrassed about the whole thing as well as worried how this may bring unwanted attention to her.

"~sigh~ Come Tali, your just overreacting. You know I've heard that some stores have begun selling toys about you, you seem pretty popular with them" Garrus added. It was true, the vid was rather quite popular with the kids and with the weird reality warping powers this place has it wasn't long till some shops were selling dozens of 'tali 10' toys to the kids.

"W-W-What!" she cried out

But before Garrus reply Wrex push the turian out and proceed to forcefully open the door, ignoring the girls cries of shock.

"There, now with that out of the way I'm heading for drink" Wrex said, leaving the three of them alone.

...

...

...

"Well, you thinking about coming out now?"

...

Yeah he deserved that jab to the rib

xxx With Liara xxx

"~sigh~ What to do me, what to do?" Liara asked to herself. It had been just hours after the that weird yet interesting video ended. After that all the press statements from the council and C-SEC business going on made the maiden quite exhausted. Her mother had just finally left her to own business, something about needing to check on the Councillor.

It was a rather ... interesting experience, not everyday that you get to go to another universe and see different realities of a new species yet to be discovered. Not to say she did not like, it was the opposite in fact. Just seeing these humans physiology was enough to make the young maiden blush a bit, seeing the closest thing to male asari did kind of do that, it was a miracle that her mother didn't comment on her cheeks blushing.

Still, the vid did make the young asari quite curious about these humans. The technology they wielded was quite advanced far more than anything she had ever seen, well save for the protheans. However, it was disappointing to see the lack of culture that these humans held.

"~sigh~ ... though those people in the vid looked rather familiar ... like ... like I should know them or something" Liara muttered.

xxx Council xxx

"Well at least the people are content for right now so we can considered that as victory" Valern said. The three of them around in the councils private retreat.

"But for how long? We can't just stay here forever, the people have families outside of station too. We need to find a way out of here regardless" Sparatus urged his fellow councilors.

"Please Sparatus, the last thing we need is too anger whatever entity brought us too this place. I'm confident that it won't be long till we can leave" Tevos pleaded to Sparatus.

"And what if not Tevos?"

"Then we take the necessary steps" she carefully replied.

...

...

...

"Well, if you two are done then let us relax and watch the show? It's coming on a few seconds" Valern said, breaking the two up as the three of them got comfortable.

* * *

**BEGIN**

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Slowly the dark screen began to brighten up eventually showing a what looked a like a yellow sun with a dozen or so planet orbiting around it. **

**"You know ... this system wasn't always like this" said a mysterious voice, almost sounding robotic. **

**"In this system lays a cradle to very familiar species ... the planet Earth ... the cradle of humanity" the voice said. Bring forth a picture of the earth, once again awing many members of the crowd.**

**"It was in 21st century that humanity had finally landed upon the red planet, Mars, and it was there everything changed for them ... forever. For there ... there they found the traveler"**

**The scene shifted the sight of a rather primitive space capsule landing upon the moon. Coming out of the capsule were three humans, wearing a large and bulky white enviro suits. The scene shifted to the three humans walking on top of a mountain and seeing it.**

**The Traveler**

**A massive white orb easily the size of a large mountain or larger **

* * *

xxx Clinic xxx

"By the spirits, that's the traveler! It's huge!" Garrus exclaimed.

"Must be the work of hyper advanced civilization ... clearly not prothean in nature ... wonder, what purpose would such a massive construct serve? Does not look to be stellar travel capable?" Mordin wondered.

"Seems to me as if it wanted to be found by these humans personally" Wrex wondered.

"What do you mean?" Tali asked.

"Well, we've seen nothing about humans learning about it before hand, they look as surprised as we are, or maybe the traveler is trying to avoid being seen by something else" the battle master explained.

"Huh" Tali said

xxx Liara xxx

"By the goddess, look at the size of that kind of technology is being used to hold such thing up in the air" Liara gasped.

Never in her years of studying protheans did she see something like this, this was clearly not their design. The protheans held a more militaristic style of things.

"Clearly not eezo my dear, the sheer amount is simple too much ... this is something much else indeed" her mother replied. Stroking her chain as she eyed the white object with curiosity and healthy amount of caution

* * *

**"The Traveler gave us many gifts, shown us the way to discover new technology beyond you wildest dreams, things that were considered to be only science fiction till now."**

**"The ability seed life in anywhere"**

**The scene showing Venus before, a place of acid rains and lighting storms. Before being transformed into planet filled to bring with beautiful and lush jungles and clear blue seas from the eye can see.**

**For the people of the citadel it was absolutely stunning, while terraforming tech existed it never was at the levels that humans were able to accomplish. Further cementing the idea that humans were more advanced then they were while causing worry for the higher ups.**

**"Extending the lifespan of humanity by at least threefold, unlocking the inner potential of our minds beyond the limits we had originally thought of" the voice continued on ward. Showing various images of humans as they advanced at a rate far beyond anyone species could imagine in just a few hundred years.**

**"Unfortunately, such a golden age would not last" the voice said sorrowfully "For it was too late that we learn that the traveler was in fact running form someone ... something."**

**"The darkness"**

**In instant the images once shown disappeared as newer horrific ones took it's place. Vast numbers of ships of all shapes and sizes entered the sol system as images of the Hive and Fallen appeared. The people of the citadel forced to watch men, women, and even children are slaughtered as even more vile where down to here dead corpses.**

* * *

xxx Liara xxx

"Oh by the goddess, have mercy on them" Liara gasped, tears welling in her eyes. She and many other in the space station were horrified at the sheer sight. It was nothing short then a nightmare, what could've garnered such a response. These humans did nothing wrong.

Holding onto her daughter's Benezia could only share the same horrified look. Even someone as old as she had seen many things.

But this?

This topped off all else. Not even the krogan would go to such wanton lengths of destruction, at least not intentionally. But even watching the massacre the matriarch couldn't help but wondered if the traveler knew about the consequences of going to the humans.

And wondered if something more sinister was going on.

There too many questions, yet so few answers

xxx Council xxx

For the council, they could only stay silent as they watched the humans torn to sad shadow of what they used to be.

For Tevos she prayed to the goddess for mercy to the humans souls, she may have been many things but even she felt pity for the humans.

For Sparatus, the male stayed silent. But anyone with a sharp could see the old turian silently fuming, rage boiling in his veins at the sight of such an atrocity. For a turian unable to do anything as such a crime went unpunished it was absolute torture.

Something shared with majority of the turians on the station.

For Valern, the salarian watch the screen with rapt attention, paying close mind to these ... monsters. Like the rest of his colleges he too was shocked at the scene put pushed it away for trying to understand this threat, least these beast do exist in there universe. The last thing they needed was to be in humanity's situation.

But it didn't stop him uttering a pray or two for mercy on the humans

xxx Clinic xxx

Tali could only gasp at the scene in front of her, no real words could escape her mouth at what she was seeing. A mixture of grief and anger filled her body as images from videos on the morning war sprang to her mind. A vid that all quarians had to watch, a reminder of the true enemy they faced.

Garrus growled as like Sparatus he too was livid at the sight, words failing to convey the proper words for what he was seeing.

Wrex only stayed silent, as he himself had seen similar things throughout his lifetime, but never on this level. Burst of anger appearing whenever a youngling was slain, the genophage had placed a strong sense of protecting children as a result.

For mordin ... the only thing he could do pray like the rest of the people on the station

xxx Citadel xxx

For the people of the citadel they could only look with disgust and horror at what they saw.

The senseless murder of the human race.

Families desperately covered their children's eyes and ears, hoping to protect to their innocence. Yet, in there hearts they knew they could not for too late they were, enthralled by the darkness and it's agent's vile acts.

And then, like the end of movie one would not thought would end

It ended

* * *

**"In the end humanity ,in some miracle, survived" said the voice. A breath of relief for many in the citadel. **

**"Thanks to traveler, who used every once of power it had was able to push the darkness back" said the voice. **

**An image of traveler appeared as a large tendrils of darkness creeped closer to earth. In a single flash of light the darkness evaporated and pushed from the solar system. Leaving on scant remains. **

**"But it did not come without a cost, for traveler was forced into deep slumber from the battle. Before it fell into sleep it gave one more gift to humanity, the same power it used to defeat the darkness**

**The light"**

**The scene shifted to the travel gently descending down to the ground as hundreds of small machines left it's body, traveling across the solar system.**

**"These was the ghost ... me and my siblings" said the newly named ghost. "We traveled across the ruined wastelands of humanity's golden age, looking endlessly for the one, the one who was worthy of wielding the power of the light and once they did ... well that's were the fun part begins."**

**The scene shifted to picture of ghost standing above a skeleton, the 'eye' of the ghost started to glow a deep aqua blue before a bright beam escaped. Bathing the entire body in the light.**

**And that's when it happened **

**For the there was not one person on the citadel whose's mouth was not open as what happened next.**

**Flesh appeared from thin air the bones shifted to more healthier look, skin forming on top of the newly made flesh seconds after it was made as hair and color came afterward. New armor was flash forged onto the new body before the last thing happened.**

**The body breathed as two eyes opened.**

* * *

xxx Council xxx

"Impossible" Valern gaped. "The body was degraded beyond anything recoverable, t-that shouldn't have been possible!"

While Valern was ranting about the impossibility of coming back from the dead was Tevos herself was silent. Mouth wide open as her mind tried to come to terms with what she saw.

Someone coming back from the dead.

Her mind was whirlwind the thoughts as she tried to come up with a coherent plan. If the humans were able to come back from dead ... goddess the possibilities could catastrophic.

Could they come back multiple times? If so then how would the council be able to deal with such a species, it wouldn't matter how many times they could kill them if they will get up seconds later. They could have armies of powerful generals/admirals at there beck and call to lead legions of undying soldiers.

Goddess, just thinking about was making her go mad. Yet, if this was true ... Then the asari must act. Such a species **must** be brought into there civilization and shown the asari way, least they create a threat worse then the krogan and rachni combined.

For Sparatus the man was oddly silent, his mind working up ways to counteract such a foe of this possible magnitude. Similar to Tevos it was clear these humans need to will of the council to guide them, least they become to much of a threat.

Maybe orbital bombardment may work, emphasis on may, but the sheer thought was banished as the repercussion came to mind. The turian people would win of skill and honor, not through the use of horrid acts.

xxx Clinic xxx

"Keelah, how ... but ... how!?" Tali cried out in shock. To come back from the dead, that should be impossible yet ... yet it happened right before there eyes.

"By the spirits persevere us, spirits give mercy to whoever has to face them. Because I ain't going against an immortal" Garrus said.

"Hmph, scared welp?" Wrex jeered.

"Hey if your enemy can come back multiple times would _you _want to face them" Garrus bite back.

"Clearly whatever power that lets him come back from the dead originates from that little ghost of his. So kill that and it'll be easy picking" Wrex explained.

"Doubt it would be that easy" Mordin interjected.

"As if" Wrex scoffed. "Still going to be challenge in the end."

xxx The Rest xxx

For the people of citadel not one wasn't silent as something that was considered a myth was shown possible right before there eyes.

The ability to come back from the dead

For many such a power brought awe as ideas of such an implication could mean for the people of galaxy. An world where death was truly gone was something to awe about.

However, for the more unsavory type or those nearing the gates of death itself they could help but salivate and yearn for such a gift as. What right did those humans have to achieve such a gift when it could be used for others for more experienced then they were. It would be absolutely wasted on them no doubt.

For the asari they look with odd sense of longing, being such a long lived race was admittedly a very lonely life and potential for another species to have something similar brought a ... warm feeling to there breast.

For the Turian people, they saw a potential threat to the stability and peace of the galaxy. After all, how did you stop something who could come back from the dead multiple times in row? For the generals and admirals on the fleet/citadel plans were starting to form in their mind on the best way to deal with such a foe.

For the Salarian's, their minds were utterly flabbergasted unable to come up with logical reasoning for the humans revival. Some wanted to work with these humans, hoping to understand there immortality to benefit the salarian people as whole. Others argued on lines similar to that of the Turians, stating that they would be nothing more then the next krogan.

To the Krogan's ... well, let's just say they were quite excited with even a few praying for there humans to be this. Immortal warriors that could fight forever? That's was a krogan's wet dream right there, such battle would be glorious and sung for many years no doubt.

To Batarian's they could not help but wonder of such slaves. Only to realize that actually controlling them may be difficult, for they could pretend being subservient to only attack after god knows long. For many this was more than enough to turn them off, the last thing any of them needed was another slave rebellion.

For the lesser relay races, they held a more cautions outlook, waiting to see where the humans belong in the political spectrum before making any decisions, least they suffer terrible consequences. Save for the hanar who either crying heresy or the other half wondering if this was the work of the enkindlers

To Quarian's, well they had no comment besides being shock, a few them felt hopeful that maybe they could assist them in retaking their home world, but that was pipe dream and nothing more.

* * *

**"Th traveler had given us ghost the power over life and death itself. Hoping to find champions and future paragons of humanity. It was during this time that was marked as the dark ages" the ghost said.**

**"When the first guardians were born they were gifted with but a minuscule fraction of the power of the light, or for primitives and the ignorant ... magic" **

**The scene showed the first guardians creating balls of fire as other started forming weapons out of them and constructs made of light. **

**Others began shooting lighting out of there hands are channeled them through other means, becoming engines of pure destruction. **

**Finally, they're were those who held energies beyond the citadel's understanding, other wise known as the void. **

**"Sadly such power was not used in what the traveler intended. Instead many of the first guardians became warlords, controlling swaths of feudal kingdoms as they ruled with an iron fist. After all, how could you face a king who was immortal and had powers beyond all forms of understanding."**

**Scenes shifted across the screens as it showed warlords commanding vast armies against each other and the various xeno threats that attacked there holds. **

**"But this age was not to last for long" the ghost said as it's voice became hopeful. "For during this time a small group of guardians came together, under the belief that these warlords would only bring destruction to humanity in the long run**

**They were known of as the Iron Lords, and they were the ones to set what would come next" the ghost said.**

**The symbol of the Iron Lords appeared as it showed them slaying these warlords, freeing many from their slavery and creating new colonies of humanity, even some of the them started to migrate underneath of the traveler itself. **

**"Through the Iron Lord's sacrifices the age of the last city began, starting a new chapter in human history. And for the first time humanity began claiming territory and traveling through the stars. And this ... this was when I meet you" said the ghost. **

**Now the screen showed an image of newly born guardian as the ghost(the one who was speaking) looked at the warrior of light with a sense of joy/pride.**

**"I remember the first days we meet, how we fled a group of fallen, got a jump ship and made it back to the last city in just days. Pretty crazy two days they were. But never did I ever regret choosing you" the ghost said.**

**"We had a pretty crazy time, from fighting beings who could mode time like clay to all the way to slaying actual gods ... and there godly parents later. We defeated ancient horrors from our species past and so much more. And when we lost our light we were there, with the next generation, freeing the traveler from the cabal."**

**The scene showed a lone guardian holding a rifle in one hand and a sword on the other. It shifted around as it showed the guardian battling Atheon with a team of other fellow guardians behind. It then shifted to the Crota, a hive god, as it battle the guardian as Crota's own blade was stabbed through his divine body, finally ending the hive god. **

**It then showed Oyrx, the taken king, as the hive god began to transform in his true form, terrifying the people of the populace of the citadel of the taken kings true form.**

**Before it showed the guardian slaying a blade of pure light into the king's chest. Plummeting the corpse into the planet below it. **

* * *

xxx Everyone xxx

Everyone was silent ... because that was the only best response there was. It was so quite that even one could hear pin drop. For many it was truly saddening to see the original guardians use there powers so selfishly, only for that to change when the saw the Iron Lords bring forth the modern idea of the guardians and bringing the first true sense of hope to humanity.

Only for it all to disappear once they saw what humans faced, the sheer idea of someone ... or something being able to alter time to such a degree was ludicrous and was more of myth/fiction than a real thing.

That was before seeing Crota and Oryx of curse.

xxx Council xxx

"Sparatus ... do ... do you think we could face those ... _things_" Tevos begged to know. The sheer sight of these _gods _brought an instinctual fear that she could not control. Every part of her wanted to lay down and beg for the smallest shred of mercy.

"I ... spirits ... oh spirits give us mercy" was his reply. How? How could you face a god? That was impossible it just was impossible, there was a reason that gods and mortals were different from each other. Yet ... Yet those humans did the unthinkable and slayed a god.

Two! For spirits sake!

_"Was this the power of humanity?" _he wondered in the first time in fear.

Valern was just silent, his thought process almost the same as his Turian counterpart.

xxx Liara xxx

Never before in her entire life has seen something like what humans have went through, her heart went truly to this broken and hurt race. A part of her was admittedly not too surprise by what the first guardians did, all her studies in ancient civilizations had shown her that such actions where quite normal if not expected.

Yet what came after was more happier to see, it was good that humans were starting to get there bearings back together.

Only to see what happened next shock her to her core.

Gods ... actual gods

Every part of her wanted to shout out that it was impossible and that gods were just myth. But seeing those hive gods stopped that and instead instilled a cold fear into her veins, like she was looking at death itself.

She grabbed tightly to her mother's hand, as her mother to gripped tightly to her daughter own.

"Mother ... I ... I've seen such gods in my life ... are these what gods really are?" Liara asked aloud.

"No my little wing, I assure that gods are not like that ... or they should not be. Whatever those are, they are not gods ... they are monsters, beast of this darkness. See how the guardians had slain the beasts, even these so called gods can be slain" Benezia said. Calming not just her, her daughter, but everyone who was with her watching the vid.

* * *

**"Thanks to you ... and well ... everyone really, the darkness was finally pushed back. Even the traveler has finally awoken thanks to you."**

**It showed the ancient entity glow brightly as the whatever technology the cabal used to trap shattered. A pulse of pure light erupted fourth as the minions of darkness began to scattered or otherwise be annihilated from the light.**

**The scene then shifted to the last city as it began to repair itself from the red legion attack, before showing vast fleets and armies pouring from the city as earth is retaken. **

**And then the moon**

**then Mars **

**Finally, most of the solar systems save for a few scant places. **

**Only to show humans leaving their solar system as the first colonies outside of sol were being formed. **

**"It's new age old friend. However, it would be naive to think we've beaten the darkness for good. **

**The hive, for now, licks it's wounds as what remains of their pantheon fight for the throne. **

**The fallen tether on the edge of our systems, waiting for the right time to strike.**

**The cabal are trapped in civil war as there emperor tries to bring order once more. **

**The vex has hide themselves deep in their reality warping faults, watching afar for now.**

**But the darkness will still fight on, waiting for new pawns to use against humanity, to test the mettle of the light and snuff it out for good. But that's why we're here old friend, for we are the guardians.**

**The defenders of humanity, the true heirs of the light, for we have defeated the darkness and forced it to flee our home. When it had brought vast armies of to bear did we break?**

**We did not**

**We survived **

**And we broke them. **

**We showed them the error of their ways when they decided to pick a bone with humanity.**

**For we have slain kells, emperor's, dark secrets that should remain buried, and even gods with there legions of blighted followers.**

**So when the next enemies of humanity come forth ..." the ghost said. As it showed an image of a human colony with relay near the planet itself. Before the relay glowed.**

**As a Turian fleet appeared, blasting through the colonies defense systems and landing on the planet. Where hundreds of drop ships landed and turian soldiers began firing at the local militia as tanks and other vehicles began arriving in mass as they quickly captured the city. **

**For the fleets, they had easily taken the last of orbital resistance as the fleet split up to finish off any stragglers**

**Ignoring the single jump ship as jumped to FTL**

**"... Let's shown them the might of humanity" The ghost finished.**

**Fleet's of human warships appeared into the system and right next to the turian fleet. Before they could react the human warships tore ****through the fleet, reducing it all to pile of molten slag.**

**On ground, the turians were moving towards the last base of resistance. On there way the front of the forced slowed down as there scouts saw a single human standing in the way.**

**It was the guardian, hands placed onto the butt of it as the barrel poked the ground. Some turians began surrounding the guardian as they raised there rifles demanding the guardian to lay down the weapons and surrender.**

**...**

**Letting the rifle drop the guardian took a deep breath, waited a few seconds, and released.**

**As Light exploded from the body. **

**A massive war hammer made of pure flames appeared in his hands as the fire coming off the guardian's body burned all those nearby into ash. The guardian charged at the turian army was what happened next came straight out of mythology.**

**The guardian smashed though vast legion of turian in the way. The flaming maul burning through whatever decided to enter it's range as the light inside the guardian grew only brighter with each successful kill. No matter how many times they shot at the guardian the ghost brought the ****guardian back in a second.**

**To the turians, the guardian more or so resembled a vengeful god of war more than some enemy. Before the commanders could issue a retreat order they were gifted a bullet to the head as dozens of other guardians started to surround the enemy, unleashing supers after supers, reducing the Turian army to nothing more than ash and despair.**

**From there comms similar things were happening across the planet as the xeno army was repelled back and what remained of the fleet fled back through the relay. **

**The finial scene was the fleet of human warships as they began closing onto the relay **

**Before fading to black**

* * *

xxx Council xxx

...

...

...

"Sparatus ... please explain to me why did I just saw turian soldier invade humanity" Tevos calmly asked. To anyone who did not know the women they would've thought she must've been angry. To those that _did_ know her, she was not angry.

She was furious

"I ... I have no idea" he admitted. Like his asari counterpart he too was shocked to see the turian army and navy invade the human planet like that. But that was drown out by the horror and anger at seeing the guardians.

Horror to see such power and such ferocity, this was the power of the light that humans now wielded. The same power that the council must learn to harness or learn how to suppress it.

Anger at seeing honorable and brave Turian men and women be killed off so easily and casually. For a militaristic species like his such a sight felt demeaning. But his anger was not just turned to the humans, no, it was also turn to the turian that decided going to war with the humans was right idea. When he got his talons on the bare face bastard ...

While his two associates were bickering with each other Valern looked onto the screen as his mind was deep in thought. This light that the guardians wielded was very dangerous factor, one that troubled his old mind as her tried to figure out a good counter for it. However, it seemed that the only counter for it seemed to be the darkness, and after seeing Oyrx and Crota ... well let's just he was hesitant to pursue that path.

xxx Liara xxx

For Liara she couldn't help but be shocked at what she saw, the Turians would be the last thing Liara would've thought to come next for humanity. Could they have been corrupted by the darkness? It seemed like a possibility, it made no sense that the Turians would fire the first shoot ... or unless there was more happening in the background.

"Mother, what do you make of the situation?" Liara asked.

"Very concerning dear, seeing the strength of these humans and the feats they've accomplish I fear the Turians have truly kicked the Maw's nest this time" Benezia replied. Already feeling the headache on how to placate such a species, **extreme **care will be needed if the asari had any hope to calm them down from whatever rage they must be in.

"Do you think it is the darkness that is causing this?" Liara.

"I ... I'm not sure little wing" said Benezia, she did not think that the darkness would play a hand in this. But thinking upon it seemed like a very plausible idea, and seeing the powers the darkness has or can at least gift other with painted a very scary picture. One she would need to discuses with the rest of the matriarchs if this universe was indeed their universe.

xxx Clinic xxx

"Huh, well at least these humans have quad" Wrex commented.

"Quad! Wrex, they ... they massacred all those people!" Tali exclaimed.

"So? I mean the turians are the ones who invaded the humans, there response was pretty accurate. After all, if somebody attacked the flotilla would you just stand and die or would you fight back, or at least try to" Wrex countered.

"..." Tali had no answer. She wanted to say that it was different, but was it? That planet was there home, maybe not there homeworld but it was still a home to their people, and had it been her own she would've fought to the end to protect. Nobody would take their home again.

"Hell lay off Tali Wrex, no need to be harsh to her" chided Garrus.

"I'm more surprised that you haven't reacted to the scene, even with all the turian deaths. Thought you would care" Wrex said.

"Don't get me wrong, I do care. However, I can't make any judgement yet, we still have no idea why my people attacked the humans yet, because something about this is telling me that there is more then we know going on. Besides, as my father would always say ' Assumption is the mother of all fuck-ups'." Garrus said.

"Hmph" Wrex grunted as he went back to the screen.

xxx Everyone xxx

For many on the space station it was an eye opener to see the turians of all people would fight the humans, causing a few to give the militaristic race a stink eye as they themselves were just as shocked.

For many they could only hope that this was not there universe and the Turians did not bring great ruin to there civilization.

If it was ... whatever god was out there please bring mercy


	3. Chapter 3 Halo

**Warning: I do not own Mass effect, that belongs to EA/Bioware(I wish I did though)**

**Bold: other speaking**

_**Bold: other thinking**_

_Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

**Reviews:**

**Blaze1992: Hm, interesting idea, I see about that. Thou the whole matrix terminator will have to be on hold for a bit. Sorry man**

**TheDistur6edGuy: That's something to keep mind about, I see if I can do it one day**

**Lazyfox1991: Yeah, I wanted the aliens to see ALL of the different humans. Those mass effect stories are just too much **

**Perseus12: Hm ... maybe ... still not a hundred percent sure **

**A New Challenger: Yikes, still, thanks for the suggestion **

**Meck Viking: Thanks man, I be sure to think about it. Also the borgs are technically aliens sooo ...**

**drdeth2000: Thanks man**

**Guest: Maybe, thou definitely claptrap one day.**

* * *

**CITADEL **

* * *

The presidium was filled to the brim at the current moment, as large swaths of media groups where hounding around the council chambers. It had only been days since the last universe was shown and seeing the Turians of all species causing the human aggression ...

...

Well it something they had never expected.

However, there waiting had finally come to end as the council members began arriving onto their respective podiums as the lights shining onto them gave the three an regal & opposing look.

The Turian Councillor gave his mike a few test before coughing into this throat, silencing any remain chatter in the room. Seeing no matter chatter the Turian straightened his clothes, leaned in, and spoke.

"My fellow citizens of the council, I understand that all of you are here today to discuss what was seen from the last universe. And I tell you with great certainly that what was shown does **not **represent the Turian Hierarchy in any way or value. I remind you all that these viewings are from different universes and we can not assume our universe is related to any of them at all."

"However, I do understand many of you have questions, which me and my fellow councilors will be happy to discuss"

And like that, the flood barrier of questions broke.

xxx Clinic xxx

"Ugh, is there anything else then the damn council" Wrex muttered to himself he kept changing the channels that did not involve what they just saw in the last viewing.

"Well you have to admit that nobody really expected that Wrex" Garrus offered.

"Tch, so what? The Turians decided to poke the wrong varren nest and they got what they deserve, what's the big deal" he grumbled back.

"I don't think it's that simple wrex ... well to the bigwigs it isn't. I have no doubt that must ruffled quite a few feathers among my kin" Garrus chuckled back.

"I'm surprised that you are okay with this Garrus" Tali said.

"I wouldn't say that Tali, don't get me wrong it is surprising to see the Turians of all people starting the fight but you have to remember that this a different universe, not ours" Garrus replied.

"But what if it is true for our universe?"

"Well ... I guess I'll be disappointed. Then again when was the last time any of else saw a species capable of space travel and FTL travel?"

...

"I guess your right there" Tali admitted.

"Nevertheless, extremely interesting viewing I must say. I would love to study this 'light' the ghost spoke of, think of all the possibilities it could used for, it would revolutionize the very galaxy itself" Mordin interrupted.

"Well that's if they let you, you'll probably have a better chance marrying a krogan then having the humans trust you" Wrex added.

"Indeed, a terrible shame to what has happened to the humans. No one deserved what they have been through, no one" Mordin said.

Nobody in the room disagreed with the scientist.

xxx Citadel xxx

As the stream of questions from the council began to die down before finally ending the rest of the people upon the station began relaxing themselves as the screens once again came back on again.

The timer began it's countdown before finally coming down to zero,

* * *

**BEGIN**

* * *

**"Hey gramps, can you tell that story again, about the old days?" asked a young male human voice. **

**"Again? You know your mother will be angry if she catches you hearing the story again" replied an older human man.**

**"Come, please gramps, just one more time, I won't tell mom" the boy begged.**

**...**

**...**

**"~sigh~ Ok, _one_ more time, and then off to bed, understand" the older man replied.**

**"Yes sir"**

**"Good, now ... let's start with the beginning one more time" the grandfather said, the secne started to shift as it the inky black faded and away.**

**xxx**

**"~GASP~" gasped the grandfather, eyes opening to the scene of a ruined city. Dozens of building either crumbling or on fire ... or both. The screech of aircraft roared above him as they trailed purple alien fighter craft. Both sides exchanging bullets and plasma.**

**"First time in actual battle is always terrifying, I was scared shitless and I was sure that I would've died there. It was late in the human-covenant war, when the city was attacked. We knew about the covenant, I mean who couldn't?"**

**"An advanced religious empire declaring humans as filth and purging them all, there's no way any human could forget that. So many died ... hundreds ... thousands ... billions. Entire worlds were glassed, rendered absolutely lifeless, it took years to repair the damage."**

* * *

xxx Clinic xxx

"Another world were humans are being assaulted" Tali said with a somewhat somber tone.

"Seems like these humans are the universal punching bag" Wrex said.

"Well I hope not, I mean what did thees humans do to deserve ... _this_" Tali exclaimed.

"Indeed, personal experience has shown me such fanatics are non-negotiable and rarely seek for a peaceful solution" Mordin added.

"So bat shit insane?" Wrex quipped.

"Exactly" Mordin said.

"Still, you can't say that these covenant don't carry some impressive weaponry" Garrus said.

"Indeed ... but I'll rather not have a glass planet, thank you" Tali agreed.

Everyone agreed to that

xxx Liara xxx

"Another world where humans are being attacked" said Benezia.

"I think we can all see that mother"

"Oh I know that my little wing, it's just rather odd seeing something similar for a second time. You could almost say it's like a ... cycle" she explained.

"A rather cruel one mother, what did these humans even do to deserve such a cruel fate anyway" Liara replied. Disgusted by the sight.

"Who knows little wing, but seeing that this a religious empire of all things ... it could be a rather mundane reason my dear. If my time with fanatic hanar have taught me anything" Benezia said.

"Wait, you've dealt with fanatic hanar?" Liara asked

"And my maiden years my daughter, I'll tell you later" the elder asari replied.

xxx Citadel xxx

For many, to see humans once again being given the end of the stick was a saddening experience.

For the asari, who looked the closest to humans, there hearts went out to the war ridden species. Many of them asking to themselves what did such a species like this deserve such horrors. Many were disgusted seeing this covenant brutally massacre this species.

For Turians, while many were angered at the sight many more held a stronger fear from the weapons the covenant deployed. The generals and admirals that made up their military began formulating plans in case the covenant decided to rear it's head towards them, or something similar.

For the salarians they held an interest to the weapons the aliens were using. Plasma weapons have always been a thing but has always suffered high cost, high maintenance, and piss poor accuracy.

For the hanar many could not help but feel a bit uneasy. They were the only government among the council that is under religious control, and because of that relations with the rest of the galaxy has always been tense. And the covenant have not help in that matter, for some seeing such a sight has caused them to wonder if there a different government would be better.

That and too stop the constant glares from the many asari.

* * *

**The scene then showed the younger grandfather running towards nearby cover as he checked remaining rounds. **

**2 rounds.**

**A curse escaped his mouth as he fumbled around for a spare clip, only to realize there was none. His face went pale as eye darted across the area for any signs of the enemy. **

**Peering over his cover he could see a team of grunts surveying the area, the rest must've went off else where. Looking back at his ammunition he looked back at grunts one more time before making his decisions. **

**Grabbing a nearby rock he threw just a few meters from his own position. That got there attention, the grunts began moving closer, there plasma pistols armed as they creeped closer.**

**"The grunt in the back died first, damn bastard popped like a grape. Good thing grunts are easily the most scared of races" the grandfather said. The scene showed the head of said grunt explode in mess of gore as his allies cried out in fear. Not a second later the one closet to the now dead grunt exploded as the grandfather leaped out of his cover.**

* * *

xxx Council xxx

"Seems like these grunts are quite fragile, odd to see them in vast numbers in the battlefield" Spartus commented.

"Most likely meant to absorb enemy fire while stronger forces fire in the back" salarian councilor answered.

"So like the batarians and their slave armies, barbaric" Tevos scoffed.

"Indeed, even with their advanced tech they still seem to relay on outdated tactics, no doubt they must'n have fought any real force that could give them a challenge" Spartus examined.

"Well at least we will have an advantage in that regard ... though I don't know about their tech" Valern said. His eyes narrowing at the sight of plasma energy being used so casually "However their tech may just throw that out."

"Well that about diplomacy, we don't know if they would hate the citadel races" Tevos offered.

"Hm, that is a possibility ... but I would recommend boosting the fleets budget, we'll need all the cash to make new dreadnoughts" Spartus offered.

While they sympathies went out to humanity they still had a job to take care of their people. And humans were not part of the council unfortunately.

There lives would be an acceptable sacrifice.

* * *

**While the rest of the grunts were running wildly he grabbed the nearest plasma pistol, giving it a few good checks before running away from incoming plasma rounds. **

**"God, I was prying for my life as those damn green bolts passed my head. The last thing I wanted is my head melted inward. Can't say much for the civilians thou, I doubt the covenant would care, they just killed everyone, man, women, ... children" he spat.**

**From the eyes of the grandfather could be seen bodies of dead civilians piled up as dozens of plasma burns littered there body.**

**Holding down his anger he threw himself to some nearby rubble as gripped the pistol and it started to glow. The grandfather could see a charging symbol near the top of the gun as began creeping up to the max limit. The longer these things charged the more potent the shot became, problem was that if you held too long then the thing would just explode in your hand.**

**The pistol ringed as he peered out, a bolt of hot gas escaped the gun as it went right towards a nearby grunt, turning said head into a pile of mush. Not wasting a moment he continued firing at the last remaining grunts, ending their lives in seconds afterward. **

**A long silence surrounded the battlefield as the grandfather surveyed the area. Everyone was either dead or were in the process of dying. The distant sound of gunfire rang in his ear as he looked for anymore guns.**

**"And there I was, alone in the battlefield, with one alien pistol in hand, my squad was dead, I had no radio contact ... I had nobody ... or at least that was what I thought"**

**A loud roar startled the grandfather as he turned around to see an elite. One of the members of the covenant that made up the backbone of the military. They typically took command positions and were generally the ones leading the rest, a very militaristic race if the current data was to go by.**

* * *

xxx Clinic xxx

"I wonder, who would be the stronger military race? Turians or these Elites?" Wrex wondered aloud.

"Judging by the physiology I would say these elites seems to have the advantage" Mordin said.

"Ouch, not going to even back my people doc" said Garrus with mock hurt.

"Looking at it logicality, these elites seem are more muscular and their body structure suggest they were design for speed and stealth. Turians were designed for defense and strength" Mordin explained.

"That and they carry superior tech then we do" he added.

xxx Liara xxx

"So these species relay on some kind of hierarchy of sorts" Benezia mused.

"But how would that even work? Shouldn't they have experienced some kind of rebellion at this point, such a system doesn't seem really effective" Liara wondered aloud.

"You speak true little, but perhaps they've already dealt with such a rebellion" Benezia offered.

"That could be possible ... but still, such a system would not last one mother"

"No little wing ... it does not" Her mother agreed

* * *

**The elite held an odd object in his hand before pressing onto it, the object ignited two plasma blades from each side. Surprising the everyone on the citadel, swords were a very rare thing and too see on used on the battlefield was shocking. **

**As the elite howled it jumped from where it stood as it began to charge at the grandfather. **

**"Now let me tell you son, never have I ever felt anger at boot camp for failing to teach me how to take down an elite. But the sum it up on three words, it's like this**

**One, dodge"**

**The grandfather jumped out of the way of the charging alien.**

**"Second, start firing. You'll want to take out an elite's shield as fast as you can ... shame they still haven't given us shield's. Only Spartans and ODST get all the good toys"**

**The grandfather began to fire repeatedly at the elite as the bolts flared against the shield. **

**"Third, pry that your gun isn't plasma pistol"**

**Before he could continue firing the green screech as he was forced to dropped the gun from the sheer heat it was producing. One of the big flaws in covenant weapon design was that once you begin to fire to much the gun would overheat and begin venting. And unless you were wearing protection then say goodbye to smooth skin.**

* * *

xxx Clinic xxx

"Why in the world would these covenant use a weapon like that to begin with? Don't they see the glaring flaw?" Tali wondered.

"More like they don't care" Garrus offered "I think it is safe to say that the covenant doesn't see these grunts as all that important."

"Have to agree with you there Turian. Look at the lack of any armor or tactics, then look the the elites, not that hard to see" Wrex agreed. His mind going back to his time on his home planet, and the how similar the tactics were between his people and these covenant.

For mordin, the doctor only nodded with the conclusion the two were making. It was both saddening and sicking to see the scene but knew such things just happened.

* * *

**The grandfather had no time to shout in pain as the elite wrapped it's hand around his throat. Quickly cutting his supply of oxygen as he began choking, arms failing upon the arm of the elite in futile attempt.**

**It was not long till he began to see dark specks around the edges of vision, his eyes widen in horror as the elite too saw this and give it's own version of a cruel smirk. **

**"Now, if any or all of those steps fail ... then pray that god is willing to give mercy on you. That or a Spartan would do it"**

**A massive green fist slammed into the alien's jaw, a sicking crack could be heard as the alien dropped him onto the ground. He wheezed and sucked in as much air as his lungs would allow. His eyes locked onto two pairs of armored green feet.**

**Trailing up the grandfathers eyes widen in shock as he realized just who this was. **

**A Spartan.**

**Genetically engineered super soldiers deployed during the war. Gifted with the most advanced exoskeleton suits and weapons money/science could afford. Some say that they were nothing more then abominations that existed solely for necessity while others praised them as earth's last hope.**

* * *

xxx Citadel xxx

The people of the station looked with awe and wonder at the sight of the spartan as scenes showed the various achievements these humans were able to achieve.

While some held there childlike awe at these soldiers others looked at the spartan with worry. Genetic engineering for soldiers ... or at least to this level was forbidden under current rules and knew that if these humans wanted to enter they would need to halt such projects anymore.

Well that was if they joined to begin with.

Some doubted such a species would even considered the idea, after all, they had just survived a war with an alien race. Why would they want to join a group made up of aliens?

But at the same time having these humans left to roam around was also too great of a risk. Either they came into the council willingly or some way they had to get them under their control.

* * *

**Right now he was definitely on the later side.**

**Ignoring him the Spartan walked up the still downed elite. Grabbed the neck the Spartan twisted it, a crack responding across the area, before dropping the alien. **

**But the Spartan did not move yet, instead kneeling down and grabbing the plasma rifle on it's back. Giving it a few checks the Spartan got up as he/she walked towards the grandfather.**

**Grabbing him up the Spartan handed the rifle to him.**

**"Your not out of the battle yet" said the now female Spartan.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**"I guess not" the grandfather replied. Grabbing the gun.**

**xxx**

**"And that son, was the day of my first battle, and the day that everything would change for me" the grandfather finished. **

**"What happen next gramps?"**

**"Sorry sport, but that'll be later ... I believe you have a meeting with your bed?" the grandfather replied. "If I remember correctly we had an agreement."**

**The boy gave a annoyed whine before nodding and headed to his room. **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**A light buzzing came from the grandfather's chest as he pulled out the phone inside.**

**On the screen was the symbol of ONI, the office of navel intelligence. It had been a _long_ time since he had seen this symbol, he had thought he was finally over with all that black ops shit.**

**Seems not**

**Clicking, he held the phone to his ear.**

**"General, good to see that you are still breathing" greeted an ONI operative.**

**"Hmph, well I was just heading off the bed, but I guess emergency do hold a higher precedent" he replied.**

**"Indeed ... we've found a new alien race general" **

**The grandfather hitched his breath, another alien race. The last one nearly destroyed his entire species, the last thing he wanted was another human/covenant war during his time, one was more than good enough thank you very much.**

**"Peaceful or ... or Covenant" the grandfather asked.**

**"... Covenant" the operator replied after a few moments.**

**The grandfather let out a slew of cruses, why can't there be a first contact that doesn't involve aliens trying to kill them.**

**"Are they advanced?"**

**"Actually, no sir. There tech actually seems to be behind us in general sir, save for a few areas" the operator replied. **

**Oh ... well that made things much more easier than. The last war they were at a massive disadvantage in the tech sense, but if these species were truly inferior then that made it slightly easier. **

**"Specifics?"**

**"There means of FTL is extremely limited to large objects known as mass relays, without these so called relays they have no means of FTL" the operator explained. "Besides there advanced personal shielding it's clear we hold the advantage over any possible space battles." The operator explained. **

**"I see ... well ... what's the plan"**

**"ONI has green lighted operation broken Will Sir, we've found the center of there government in one of their ship's data banks. Our AI have already placed the coordinates into your ship sir" **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**"Name?"**

**...**

**"The Citadel" **


	4. Chapter 4 JoJo

**Warning: I do not own Mass effect, that belongs to EA/Bioware(I wish I did though)**

**Bold: other speaking**

_**Bold: other thinking**_

_Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

**Reviews:**

**AscendedHumanity: Nah, I do universes, not weapons **

**Perseus12: Maybe, later **

**StarCarnage: To be honest, I posted that chapter when it was late in the middle of the night and at the point I think I Just wanted to get the chapter out then anything else. Aplogizes, I see if I can avoid it next time but that really depends how much I want to get said chapter done, double if it takes more than a month**

**Blaze1992: Probably, yet at the same time trying to find ways to get humans under their thumbs **

**random123games: I was, but that would've taken way more time then I had available, was at college when I was writing the chapter so time was a big issue**

**Leman42x: Thanks a lot man, and i be sure to think upon your request, I can't say when but I try to see if I can add what you've given**

**Guest: Thanks **

**Guest: I see what I can do**

**Someonerandome: Definitely will think about the avenger one, sounds interesting **

**SirMaou: Soon my brother, soon the xenos will know the might of the emperor**

**DentingZero4: Was not even thinking about it my friend, though our definitions of childish could different but I err on the side of caution **

**SGArkosfan: Thrawn ... know your being evil to the citadel you know =)**

**Valerious Lake: I see what I can do **

* * *

**CITADEL**

* * *

"Spartus, why did I just see your people attack the humans, again?" Tevos hissed out as the video finished up.

The turian councilor raised his talons, "Tevos, please, you can't blame our people for this. That was a completely different universe from ours."

"Spartus is true on that regard, still, seeing this twice does start to form a rather unsettling pattern" said Valern.

Before Spartus could retort a bright light covered the room. The specters inside the room rushed over to the councilors and pulled them far away as they could. Their guns ready to fire at whatever was inside.

Once the light had finally died down, all where surprised who was standing there.

One was none other then primarch Fedorian, another one was a Quarian who wore a rather advanced suit that only an admiral would wear, the last one was ... well for a second the specters/Spartus both thought they saw something on the ground.

"Councilors?" Fedorian asked "What in the spirits happened? One minute I was in my office and the next I'm here ... wherever here is?"

As for the Quarian, the man nodded in agreement with the primarch. One minutes he was giving orders to his crew before appearing here.

"Terrible apologies primarch, unfortunately the situation is rather complicated" Tevos apologized "Oh, and you to ..."

"Admiral Rael'Zorah, councilor" Real gruffly replied.

"Well, this is long story so please be patient with us ..." said Tevos as she began explaining everything to the two.

xxx _One explanation later_ xxx

"I find this hard to believe" said Fedorian. The idea that the citadel was transported to another dimension and was forced to watch these humans was simply absurd.

But after one glance where the space station was stopped that.

"Wait, this Quarian, did she her suit have purple clothes covering a black bodysuit?" Real asked.

"Indeed, why?"

"Personal reasons" he answered.

The asari's eyes narrowed just so slightly at the mans answer. It seemed this man had some connection to Tali, whatever it might be. For now thou, she'll keep the knowledge on the back-burner.

As the council began explain the recent events they have seen none of them, neither the specters guarding them either, saw the tiny little machine near the edges of the room's ventilation area.

It was a drone.

A geth drone

For the collective consensuses of the geth program, the knowledge of their situation was rather ... discerning. At the moment the collective was unable to access any of it's bodies save for this simple infiltration drone. No doubt in part to the entity how brought it here.

For an entity that could seemingly teleport anything/one to another dimension it was confusing why it would have such fascination to unknown species, unless said entity was a human itself. Still, with no means of solving their current predicament the geth hunkered where they were and waited for the next scene to start.

xxx _clinic_ xxx

"Welp, I'm bored" Wrex declared.

"But it's only been an hour since the last video ended" said Tali. "How can you be bored already?"

"Alcohol supply running low" the krogan answered.

"Oh"

"Come on Wrex, you can't your not at least bit interested in these humans we just saw" said Garrus.

"Eh, I mean these humans faced near death with a clearly advanced foe. Kicked their asses and proceeded prosper afterward, seems to me they aren't going to take the Turians beating standing. Hell maybe they could take over Palaven, wouldn't that be a site to see" Wrex said, chuckling at the end.

"You don't think they will? I mean isn't the turian homeworld the most well guarded place in the galaxy?" Tali fretted.

"Who knows, either these humans are strong enough or not. Judging the confidence ... maybe, just maybe, they can do it" wrex replied.

"Well what about you Garrus?" she asked

"Well tali, I wouldn't say they will do without a fight. If they did, well I hope their ready to fight for each block because the we Turians aren't going without a fight" Garrus answered. "Still, it would nice to see humans not getting in a fight with us. I mean come on, two time already? That feels a bit unfair."

"True, rather odd to see once more Turian people starting attack against the humans. Fear this may be some kind of pattern, though more data will be required before any theory can be established" said Mordin.

xxx _Liara_ xxx

"Well, that was something" said one asari commandos in the room.

"You tell me" muttered another.

"Girls, may I remind you that you are all on active duty?" Benezia questioned. As the matriarch received a few apologizes back.

"~sigh~ Maidens, leave them with something interesting and they'll never stop yapping about it" the matriarch sighed. "What about you liara, how was the latest showing?"

"Distasteful, if I must be cordial. But truthfully, absolutely disgusting, I cannot for any reason find why such an empire would ever commit such horrid genocide. Is their fanaticism that great it would overcome morals?" Liara spat in disgust.

"You'll be surprised little wing, but this isn't the first time something like this happened back before you were born" said Benezia softly.

Liara looked at her mother with shock, not expecting that coming from her mouth.

"It was a long time ago dear. There was a rather ... fanatical sect of hanar zealous, they had taken over a minor spaceport near the edges of council space. Normally the local governments would send someone over to take care of the issue. Sadly, an influential matriarch's daughter was on said spaceport, forcing the asari to call upon a team of commandos to take care of the issue. And on that team was, well me" Benezia began.

"You were a commando?" Liara expressed in surprised.

"Oh in my maiden days Liara, ah you should see me back them. I was a monster in combat in my golden days, ~sigh~ better then the paperwork I have to deal with now" she muttered.

"But carrying on, that mission was an eye opener. To simply put it me dear, you'll be surprised just how far people are willingly to go for their beliefs, and religion is no different. It is clear that these covenant would not see reason, and while neither I nor you know what these humans have done to survive, we can not blame them for their acts."

"Those with such fanaticism will always force other to desperate means, especially when it comes to one's very own survival" Benezia finished.

"... I ... I see" Liara replied softly. Liara always knew as a matriarch her mother was wise beyond most people, but never did she believed she would say such words.

She really didn't have a response and instead opted for silence. Now waiting for the next video to start as well as sending a small prayer in hopes the next viewing would be more kinder.

xxx _Citadel_ xxx

While the rest of the station's inhabits were discussing what they had just saw, with many on different sides.

On one side you had people looking at these humans as being to dangerous to be left alone, either these humans are brought into the fold of the council where they can curb the more negative traits that could threaten the council races. Or, if that was not an option ... then military force would be needed.

On another side, you had people who were more interested in seeing where these humans would go. While true the potential of damage they could do tho their civilizations was a real threat, but the main problem was that none of humans they have seen have actively attacked them or even thought about it. To them, if just respected the humans and left them alone, they'll return the same in return.

And finally you had the people who neither supported nor disagreed with the humans. To them this was merely a showing of the _potential _human empires that could exist, not _what_ they will become. For these people they had no incentive to do much, only until the humans either acted for or against the council would they act.

Fortunately, neither of the sides had to argue for long till the screen once again lit up, prompting everyone to get ready for the next viewing.

* * *

**BEGIN**

* * *

**xxx Citadel xxx**

**"Well, that sale could've gone better" Tali sighed dejectedly. There was a sale at a local super market she always went to, unfortunately for her she made the first mistake and biggest.**

**Not getting their early. **

**"Stupid greedy matriarchs" tali grumbled as she remembered pushing and shoving some asari for the last packet of fresh fish. "I hope shepherd like this."**

**The young quarian couldn't help but remember the first time she meet her boyfriend. It was at the most unexpected of places, the local aquarium of all places. At first neither of them knew much about each other, but after some rather _helpful_ (note to self get revenge at garrus and liara) attempts from her friends the two got it off.**

**It was rather surprising how much they had in common with each other, and since then everything just well ... clicked for the couple.**

* * *

xxx Clinic xxx

"Awww, looks like tali got a mate now" Garrus teased.

"Congratulations Miss Zorah, good to have mate while still young and fertile" Mordin applauded

"So the kids finally got a mate eh? Hopefully this is going to be interesting" Wrex commented.

"M-Mate!" she gasped. Getting a mate was the last thing on her mind, by her ancestors how would her father react to this!

xxx Citadel xxx

"Boyfriend? What in the spirits is a boyfriend?" the primarch wondered aloud.

Before anyone could answer a piece of paper appeared onto his lap, explaining him that a boyfriend was potential mate.

"M-MATE!" Real yelled. Fatherly anger rushed into his veins at the mere idea his little sweet princess would have a mate, potential or not, this early.

None of the other dared to reply back to the smoldering quarian, either in understanding what the father was going through or merely did not care for dealing with the issue.

The geth merely recorded the viewing as well as acknowledging the strong feelings admiral Real was feeling for his daughter.

* * *

**Sadly, that train of thought ended abruptly when she bumped into someone. **

**"Oi, know where you going brat" said an asari voice. **

**Looking up, Tali saw two asari. Both of which were wearing C-SEC uniforms as well as carrying a nasty look with them.**

**"Well look what we have here, a rat that seems lost" said the other asari. **

**Tali could only gulp, it wasn't a surprise that the Quarian people were not the most liked people in galaxy. It also didn't help that she was living on the citadel of all places, the last place a quarian should be at.**

**"I'm so sorry ma'am's, I didn't you see you there!" Tali apologize, bowing her head. One of the first rules they learned back at the flotilla, if you ever get in trouble looks weak and pathetic, the less threatening you look the higher chance you'll get out with minor injuries.**

**"Likely story rat, looks to me like that assault was rather intentional" the asari retorted.**

**"Assault! I just bumped into you!" Tali exclaimed.**

**"Yeah right, don't think your the first one to say that sort of stuff brat" said the asari. "Besides, looks to me that assaulting isn't the first crime you committing either. Stealing from a grocery store? Tch, how low can your kind get?"**

**The asari pointed at the dropped bag, picking it up she sneer in disgust before turning back to Tali.**

**"Stole! I bought that with my own money" Tali growled back. Damn the first rule, no way she would allow these ****bosh'tets to insult here like that.**

**"Like we'll believe that, now normally if you begged hard enough that'll be good. But right now I'm feeling we need to teach your kind some respect for the authority" the other asari coldly replied back. Her partner agreeing with her as the faint glow of biotics could be seen.**

* * *

xxx Clinic xxx

Garrus growled underneath his breath at what he saw. This was not the first time he saw such police brutality in action. The worst part of it all was that there was a good chance those two could get away with it, discrimination against the quarian people were the largest cause of death.

Mordin could only shake his head at the scene, shame such hatred still existed long after the perpetrators have long since died. Then again, asari have been recorded to have hold grudges for decades if not centuries.

For Wrex the man could only snort, while he may not hate the quarian it did not mean he was willing to go out on a limb to save her. For know the old battle master was content to watch and see how this would go.

Tali clenched her fist in anger/annoyance, she was not naive to know the struggles of her pilgrimage. It was a high risk on itself to come to citadel of all places, one of the last places you should be if you wanted to say safe. Closing her eyes she gave a small pry for her other self's safety.

xxx Citadel xxx

For the people of the citadel they could only look at the scene with a mix of disgust/worry. While not many held high standards for the quarian people not all believe C-SEC would go this level of brutality.

For many there was worry about the rise of racist officers harassing minor races.

With the C-SEC themselves many were torn between their own dislike for the quarians and their own disappointment to see one of their own use their powers so grossly like this. This went double for the Pallin who could only growled at the two fools, if those two truly did exist then he would strip they status right then and there.

* * *

**Tali paled as she saw the two approach close to her. She knew their were two options for her. Either she ran, and be eventually caught then beaten, as if anybody would help a quarian running away from C-SEC officers. Or stayed where she was, getting beaten to a pulp before needing to head to a hospital or Mordin's clinic, whichever was closer. **

**Closing her eyes the girl gave a small prayer for help.**

**...**

**"What's going on here?" asked a masculine voice. **

**The three ladies turned to the source of the voice. For the two asari only one thought went through their minds. **

_**"Muscle"**_

* * *

xxx Citadel xxx

The various ladies on the station drooled at the sight of the human as blushes started to form at the thought that all human males were like this.

For the males ... well let's just say the various gyms began to see a swell in memberships

* * *

**It was a human, one of the new species that recently joined the council just a few years ago. The human was male, had black fur on it's head(or hair as they like to say) that was given a short cut, and VERY muscular body.**

**"Well what's a cutie like you doing here?" one of the asari asked. her lips licking at she was seeing. **

**"..." The human was silent.**

**"Well what do we have here, what's a cute human like you doing here?" asked other asari, walking up to the human. "Now usually I would tell you to leave but-"**

**"You didn't ask my question, what are you doing to her" he repeated. **

**"Tch, this rat" said the asari as she pointed "Over-here has caused a ruckus, theft combined with assaulting an officer. She's going away for a long time for what she's done."**

**"... I see" said the human "But you have a slight mistake here"**

**"Huh? What you would that b-" she asked.**

**Before a fist flew into her nose, breaking it upon contacts. **

**The women screamed in pain as she clutch her bleeding nose. The other asari was in shock, she pulled out her pistol and aimed it at the human.**

**"There are few things that make me pissed. One, seeing people like you terrorize those less then you. Second, when you try to beat up my girlfriend" the human explained.**

**"Your going to die for that!" the other shouted, as she pressed the trigger.**

**And that's when it happened. **

**The body of the human glowed for a brief moment, to those watching the scene a astral looking arm appeared from the man's shoulder.**

**Grabbing the bullet mid way.**

* * *

xxx Council xxx

"Did ... Did I just saw that human stop a bullet?" Fedorian asked aloud.

"I think that's a completely different arm, I mean look at it, it looks nothing like the humans" Real replied.

"Interesting, seems we are going to be seeing humans with different abilities this time, just like in our first viewing" Valern hummed.

"Joy" Spartus grumbled

Tevos shook her head at the two as she focused her attention on the screen, hopefully these humans will be more workable then any of the last species they had to previously deal with.

The geth watched the interaction with rapt attention, there vast hive like mind searching through their data banks for even the slight hint of the humans abilities. Already, new protocols were being formed to deal with these potential threats.

* * *

**"W-WHAT!" she screamed. Right before her eyes she saw her round stopped by some invisible force before falling to the ground. **

**Before the asari could fire another shot the indivisible arm rushed towards the women, smashing into her face and knocking her out. **

**...**

**"You ok Tali?" the human asked as he rushed over to the downed girl.**

**"I-I'm fine shepard, you didn't need to go out all that way" she said softly. **

**"And what boyfriend would I be if I did tali" he replied softly. Helping her up shepard warped his around the girls shoulders as the two left the writhing asari on the ground. **

**xxx **

**"Shepard, did you really need to use your stand like that?" the girl exasperated.**

**"..." the human refused to answer, earning a sigh from his girlfriend. **

_**"Stands, the unique ability of humanity" **_**she thought to herself. From what shepard had told her about it, a stand was the physical manifestation of a human's life force. **

**Each stand was unique with some having super human strength to outright controlling time itself. **

**But their were a few similarities between each stand. For one, only a stand user can see another stand user, and only a stand can harm another stand. If the user was to dies then the stand would disappear, and if the stand died then the user would die also, since a stand is technically one's life force give form.**

* * *

xxx Clinic xxx

"Hacks, I call hacks dammit" Garrus said. That was stupid, stands were just stupid. The ability to be invisible to all else sides other stand users and invulnerable against every known weapon!

That was just unfair.

"Now there's interesting battle right there" Wrex grinned.

"Wait, you want to fight a stand!?" Tali exclaimed, unable to understand why would anybody would want to face something so ... overpowered.

"Me? Hah! Not in a million years, I know the difference between a good fight and stupid fight. And fighting a stand would be nothing more than a stupid fight ... but it doesn't mean I won't like to see others fight a stand.

"Interesting, never before have I seen something like this. Could it be some kind of genetic mutation? No, that could not be it, but maybe it is ..." Mordin trailed off as he listed off all the potential possibility for explaining the nature of stands in a scientific manner.

xxx Liara xxx

"By the goddess, what kind of power is that" Liara gasped in shock. Never before had she heard of such a thing like stands, not even her research in the protheans did such a thing come up.

_"So, it's like the first viewing then" _Benezia thought. The idea of another super powered human was worrying for the asari, but seeing how it seem the humans have integrated into the council did ease her fears. No doubt from here on out the asari should be able to guide the humans to a more brighter path then before.

xxx Citadel xxx

For many in the space station the mere idea of stands was simply insane. Such a being could simply exist, science dedicates that it should not. Yet these humans were destroying all of that right in front of their eyes.

This went double for the salarians, who were either declaring the impossibility of such a being or trying to prove it's existence.

The asari matriarchs were glad that these humans were under the influence of the council, from there on out it should not be long to mold them into something there species could use.

For the turians, many were worried about the potential damage they could do while others wondered their potential in actually combat.

For the krogans, well it was starting to look interesting for the battle thirsting race.

The rest of races merely waited and see how far these stands could go, but many were in agreement that it was better the humans were with them then against them.

* * *

**However, not everyone believe in the idea of stands, even after being shown footage of it during the 314 relay incident between the turians and humans. To many the idea was a load of bull.**

**That wasn't even taking in hamon or vampires.**

**Nonetheless, after half an hour the two came to their apartment, it was in the more wealthy parts of the lower wards. Placing the bag on the table Shepard turned around and begin examining tali for any possible wounds she may have, while on that his stand's arm appeared and went towards the medical cabinet not too far from the couple. **

**"****Shepard, you don't need to do this, I already told you that those asari did not lay a finger on me. No need for panicking" exasperated Tali. Seriously, her boyfriend was such a worry-wort. **

**"For all we now they could've used their biotics and punctured you suit. You can't assume with biotics" the man countered. **

**"And if that happened then my suit would've alarm me already and it's various measures to protect my immune system would kicked in" she retorted "Besides ****Shepard, I don't think biotics work like that. I mean we have liara here, out resident biotic/prothean expert.****"**

**The man merely grunted. **

**Shaking her head tali turned her attention to the bag of food ... well more like a bag of mush at the moment. "Sorry ****Shepard, I wanted to cook tonight but it seems like we'll have to get takeout again****"**

**"That's nothing tali. Besides, I got a call from garrus, he wanted to invite us to chora's den. You, me, and Liara were invited" said ****Shepard.**

**"Really, well I'm not one to turn down some time with friends. You what time we're supposed to arrive?" asked tali. It would be nice to relax with most of her friends for a few hours, especially after today's incident, plus they could get some dinner at the den. **

**Garrus of course would be paying like always.**

**"In an hour from now" ****Shepard answered. **

**xxx _One Hour Later_ xxx **

**"****Shepard, Tali, over here!****" Garrus called out through the barrage of neon lights, heavy music, and dancing (drunk) customers. The turian waved the couple to his table, where he and Liara were waiting for them. **

**"Garrus, it's good to see you" Tali greeted "And you too liara"**

**"Heh, you tell me" he said, just before his tone became more serious "I heard what happened a few hours ago tali. You don't need to worry about it anymore, those two have been under investigation for some time now, and after this stunt no doubt they'll kicked out of the force."**

**"You think your boss would really do that?"**

**"Well he might not be kindest to your people but the man follows the rules to the letter, he'll kick these two out no matter what their mothers say" Garrus answered. **

**"I see, well that is a relief" Tali sighed out, the last thing she wanted was get in trouble with C-SEC, neither her nor ****Shepard wanted to deal with that mess. **

**"Oh hush about work stuff Garrus" Liara chided "This is a time to relax not talk more about your latest arrest. Come, I want to see what drinks they are here."**

**Only for the front door to blow open**

**From the smoke one could see three humans entering the club, the lead human himself had a ****smug look as the krogan above him limped freely. With a flick of his finger the krogan was launched into the nearby wall, causing a large dent to appear. **

**"Mah, Mah, you guys need to more kind to your guest, trying to tell us to bugger off isn't friendly customer service" the main man mused. **

**From the club various members quickly pulled out their guns they had hid, all of them pointing to the main man and his two cohorts. **

**"Tch, well ... I guess I can say this place is the worst place I've been yet. But I do wonder, do any of you guys know what I do to places that give shit service like this?" the man asked.**

**"..."**

**"I destroy them, come, _Laser Circuit!_"**

**The man's body glowed an orangery yellow as a humanoid figure floated out from his back.**

**The Stand was a neon orange color with neon yellow line running vertically across the body. The stand's face was covered in a futuristic mask as it wore two gloves, with glass tips at the top.**

**The tips of _laser Circuit _fingers glowed as beam of orange light erupted, zooming towards the various grunts. The minute the lasers made contact the surrounding area burst into flame as all the bodyguards fell to the ground, dead upon contact.**

* * *

xxx Council xxx

"Well, it seems this stand's name speaks all about it" Real commented.

"Indeed, but this madness" Fedorian replied. The primarch was both amazed and shocked at the stands ability. To have the power to shoot actual lasers was amazing yet also terrifying.

How did one stop a laser from hitting you?

Sparatus merely nodded with the primarch, his thoughts in line with what Fedorian was thinking.

"I see, so the abilities of stands are far more varied and extreme then previously imagined. To think they could control light like that" Valern breathed.

"I'm more worried about what that human has done, that man has killed at least half of dozen of citizens in under a second. And all because the man was not allowed to enter, what madness" Tevos argued.

For the geth, the collective looked at scene as it's plans were bring reformed. Top priority was to take out the user to destroyed the stand. Not only that but should the humans arrive to the citadel personality files for each human will need to be created.

xxx Clinic xxx

"Please don't tell me I have to arrest that stand user. Really don't want to fight one of those, at all" Garrus prayed.

"Heh, scared pup?" Wrex asked.

"Well if you had to fight a stand wouldn't you be?"

"The better question would more why would I fight a stand user to begin with? I'm not stupid to fight a stand user, it's better to simply avoid the fight all together" Wrex explained.

"But what if you had to?" Tali pipped up.

"Biotics and then smash the humans head, or just take it out with my shotgun" the battle master explained "No use wasting your time with fancy moves or whatever, either kill the human quickly or die."

* * *

**The people scream and cried in horror as many of them of attempted to escape the club. The man merely kept his hands in his pocket as the patrons push against each other in clear desperation. His eyes instead moving over to Shepard's table, whom none have yet to react in any way, save for the tensed look on their faces.**

**"Oh? Aren't you all going to run away or something?" the man asked as he walked over to the group. **

**"If we were somebody else, maybe. But you just killed about half a dozen of so people sir" replied Garrus. **

**"And what are you going to do about it?"**

**"Well I'll have to turn you in of course" Garrus calmly explained. Pulling his coat he showed his C-SEC badge and the pistol underneath. "Now, I'd recommend that you turn yourself in and save everyone the hassle, but we both know that's not going to happen."**

**"At least your right on that part, _L__aser Circuit, _kill this turian" the man ordered as his stand rushed towards garrus. **

**Right before Shepard's stand garbed _laser Circuit's _arm.**

**"What the-" began the man. Before a fist smashed into his face, throwing him a few feet backwards. **

**"Good grief, and here I was hoping for a nice drink" said shepard. "I don't know about you, but your dead meat for trying to kill these people."**

**"Who the hell do you think you are!"**

**"John Shepard Joestar, or as everyone else calls me, JoJo" shepard answered back. "Come, _Gravity King!_"**

**From his back a large mound of shadows jumped up, the stand was cloaked in shadows as the only noticeable feature was the two rings of fire that represented it's eyes. **

**"You think your stand scares me! Don't go thinking you can beat me bastard!" he roared.**

_**Laser Circuit**_** fired a volley of laser towards **_Gravity King, _**as the lasers moved towards the stand they veered off at he last second hitting the wall behind him. **

**...**

**"W-What!"**

**"I warned you were going to die, not even your stand can save you from _Gravity King, _This is your end" said Shepard.**

**Before the man could reply dozens of fist rammed into his body, quickly turning his body into nothing more then meaty chunks. The mans two cohorts watched in horror before they two were knocked out soon after.**

**...**

_**"Well as least the battle was quick, that's a relief" **_**Tali mentally sighed. While she had never seen a stand battle before this she knew from Shepard such battles can get very dangerous. Then again, the man made the mistake of fighting _Gravity king _in the first place. **

**There was a reason Shepard's stand was strongest in the alliance, for it's ability was to control Gravity. It could even go up to the point of creating controlled micro black.**

* * *

xxx Clinic xxx

"Micro black holes ... why should I even be surprised, of course shepard would have something that stupidly overpowered" Garrus sighed. Man, what is it with humans and having all these super cool powers.

"You should be surprised Garrus! This absolutely amazing, to think such a power could exist, no wonder why shepard was so confident in fighting that man, with his power he could nullify _**Laser Circuit**_ attacks easily. Though I wonder how shepard can use that black hole ability without suffer any drawbacks ... or does he?" Mordin gleefully wonder aloud.

"So cool" Tali awed. The power to control gravity itself to that level was something, and knowing said human was her ... mate, ancestors, her other self scored a great catch.

xxx Liara xxx

"Micro black holes, goddess give me strength to deal with these humans" Benezia breathed in shock. She understood these stands had amazing powers ... but at this level? Madness, pure and unadulterated madness. The only saving grace was that such an ability was not common among other stands, though that did not do much to aid her new found fears.

"Amazing, oh how I could study such a a stand" Liara whispered.

"Oh? I never pegged you to be a scientist dear, I thought archaeology was your major little wing?" Benezia teased.

"W-Well it doesn't mean I'm not interested in this mother" Liara shuttered out.

The old matriarch merely smiled at her daughters awkwardness, it was these moments that she enjoyed. Spending time with her daughter was a luxury these days. However, as she watched her child, she wondered about this tali person, as well as this garrus person too.

Immediately, her ancient mind began working as she waved to one of her commando, she whispered orders to the maiden before waving her off.

* * *

**"Sorry about the mess Garrus, but I couldn't take any chance with this guy, especially with his type of stand" Shepard apologized.**

**"Don't hold it shepard, you let me deal with it, this nothing we've faced before" garrus waved the concern from the human. "Why don't you guys go ahead, I got to make a call to Pallin."**

**Shepard nodded as he went over to Tali and offered her his hand. Grabbing it the two gave their goodbyes to Garrus/Liara before heading back home. **

**xxx **

**"Tali, I'm sorry about what happened back there, about ruining our time with Garrus and Liara" Shepard apologized. **

**"Don't worry so much about it Shepard, I'm just happy that none of us were harmed or worse, killed" said Tali. "I'm glad that you were able to end that battle quick, I never knew stands battles were well ... like that."**

**Shepard hummed as he understood what Tali was saying, from his time in the military he knew that any non-human were scared of fighting a stand user. After all, how do you fight something that was invisible to ever form of sight and could not be harmed by any weapon?**

**It was an absolute nightmare for most armies**

**Especially to the turians during the first contact war**

**"Tali, I know your scared, but I promise you that nobody will ever harm you as long as I'm here" he promised to his girlfriend. **

**...**

**"Hmph, Who said about being scared" she scoffed "If anyone is scared then it's you big baby. Trust me, nothing bad is going to happen to me ... jojo. Now let's get back home silly."**

* * *

xxx Council xxx

"Well, that was rather ... interesting to say the least" Real spoke first.

"Indeed, I can assume this is not the first time a viewing was shown?" Fedorian agreed.

"Our fourth one to be exact, though this was the second time we have seen a humanity that was as powerful as this one" said Tevos.

"I see, do we have any estimation for how long we will be staying her councilors?"

"Unfortunately such info is beyond any of us. The best we can say is wait and see. Luckily food, water, and other critical resources are not an emergency yet, so nothing to worry there" Valern answered.

"And what about housing, or will some of us need to leave for _other _places" Real questioned, giving a pointed look at the council.

"Accommodations will be given for both Primarch Fedorian and you to admiral. You both will be saying at the diplomat suite here in the presidium" Tevos answered. "However, before we can continue, there is something I wish to ask both Fedorian and you too Sparatus."

"And what would that be councilor?" the primarch asked, taking note of the worried look on the the turian councilor's.

"You attack on the 314 Relay"


	5. Chapter 5 An intro to 40k

**Warning: I do not own Mass effect, that belongs to EA/Bioware(I wish I did though)**

**Bold: other speaking**

_**Bold: other thinking**_

_Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

**Reviews:**

**AscendedHumanity: I'll think about that, that has merit **

**Blaze1992: jojo**

**Perseus12: I never saw that before, may look at it later**

**Imaginary Guy117: I like the doom idea, not so on the other one**

**SGArkosfan: SGC sounds like a good idea, need to go back watching that actually**

**Lazyfox1991: I'll look into it**

**helioskrill2088: never saw that**

**Golden Nova: And the Emperor gives**

**Valerious Lake: SCP ... now your just being mean to them**

** : Maybe I'll do another anime one later **

**Guest: That would be hilarious **

**Someonerandom: I'll go into 40k later but maybe you are right on the real life facts **

**Marele Solomonar: Thank and yes it is very saddeniny to see very little people do this, the potential is there, just never used. And here is 40k**

**jardez: Maybe**

**alphaprince0: Already have**

**Guest 2/3: I see what I can do **

**StarCarnage: Very cool ideas, I'll see what I can do **

**eldarhunter: I don't know, I never seen fate before so I would rather not**

* * *

**CITADEL**

* * *

"Excuse me?" said Fedorian.

"What is your knowledge on the 314 relay?" Tevos demanded.

"Not much Councilor, I know we have a scout fleet that patrols there but nothing has ever come up. The relay is still inactive to this day. Why?"

"Interesting, because from what I've seen in these four viewings is that is that your people attacked these humans in the first place" she accused.

"What!? Councilor you must be lying! Why would the hierarchy attack a new civilization, that goes against countless protocols" Fedorian objected, feeling attacked by the accusation.

"I ... must agree with him, it does seem odd to accuse the Turians for attacking humans" spoke Real, surprising everyone. The primarch himself nodded in thanks to the man.

"I mean you said itself that these are different realities from ours, we can't assume that the turians will attack all the time. Perhaps we're just seeing only a slice at the moment" Real explained.

"That is, something to think about" said Valern.

xxx _Mordin's Clinic_ xxx

"So how does it feel being Miss Shepard Tali?" Garrus teased.

"Gah, don't say that!" Tali demanded, underneath her visor her cheeks blushed just a tiny bit. Thank god nobody could see through them.

"Now Now Tali, this is a great scientific opportunity, never before have human quarian relationships been studied. This is a great opportunity Miss Zorah" Mordin approved.

"Oh not you to doctor, why does everyone want to know my love life now?" the young girl whined. It was quite embarrassing and a lot for the young shy girl to handle, oh how she was starting to regret coming here in the first place.

"Well at least you famous" Wrex added.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that part, I wonder how others will react when they see you" garrus had to wonder.

"Well then I'm not going out or I'll just lie to them or something" she said back.

"Don't think the doc is going let that happen tali, that guy will kick you out the minute he thinks your freeloading" Wrex warned "Besides, good luck trying to hide from the media, there like a pack of thresher maw. They'll keep coming until something else gets their attention."

"I thought maws were solitary creatures?" garrus asked.

"Have you seen a pack of maws before?"

"No"

"Exactly" leaving the turian only more confused.

"Ok" he said slowly "Ignoring Wrex, so what do you think the next video will be? Hopefully not a super powered humanity again."

"Jealous?" Tali teased.

The turian merely grumbled.

xxx _liara & Benezia_ xxx

"Daughter, is there something wrong?" Benezia asked her daughter, after the showing the young women had become quite, as her eyes showed she was in deep thought. A slight shake jolted her out of it.

"Huh uh what mother?"

"I was asking if you were ok, you were in deep thought dear."

"Oh um I was just thinking a bit mother, about the quarian girl. Tali I think it was" said liara.

"Oh, and why so?" curious with her daughter reasoning.

"Well it's just that whenever we see she and I seem to be close acquaintances. It just seemed rather odd to me mother" liara explained.

"That is curious indeed" Benezia agreed with her daughters theory. Perhaps she should have some commandos look in this Tali person, yes that would do.

xxx _Citadel_ xxx

The rest of the citadel chatted about the recent viewings before the sky darkened as the screen appeared once more.

* * *

**"In the 41st Millennium for more than a hundred centuries the Emperor of Mankind has sat, immobile, in the golden throne of earth."**

**The scene showed a derelict corpse, thousands of wires and tubing were inserted into his body, you could barely see any flesh from amount of machinery inside of him. The throne the Emperor sat was gigantic, even a Krogan would have to admit that even it would be to big for him.**

* * *

xxx _Clinic_ xxx

"~whistle~ Look at the size of that seat, bigger then anything I've seen ... if you can that a throne to begin with" Wrex awed.

"Is that ... corpse on that throne?" asked Tali, feeling a bit queasy just looking at the thing. You could barely see the flesh to begin with.

"Probably some kind of advanced life support ... ethics on the other, morally questionable. Far beyond anything the council can make" said Mordin.

"Yikes, how much did it even cost for all of that ... and are those ... skulls on it?" the turian pointing the hundreds of skulls built into the throne. Did these humans have some kind of morbid ancestor worship?

xxx _Council_ xxx

"The the goddess, is that man even alive?" Tevos gasped at the sight, her stomach felt sick just looking at the rotted corpse sitting on the throne. How could such a thing be even alive?

And 10,000 years!

"Amazing, if what they say it true then this 'emperor' had been alive for more then 10,000 thousand years!?" said Valern, awed by the technological feat of humanity.

"Amazing? Spirits sake Valern look at the man. For what reason would they want someone to live that long!?" Spartus objected. "Can this emperor feel anything anymore?"

"I agree with the councilor, this is ... this is wrong, no man should be forced to live this long. All those cybernetics don't look comfortable at all, is he even sane after 10,000 years of sitting on that throne" Real agreed.

Even the geth conscious agreed with their creator, organic mind were rarely capable of sustaining themselves after they reached their advanced years. Even matriarchs begin to suffer mental illnesses once they reach close to death.

The chances of the this emperor being insane has high

* * *

**A massive golden sword coated in flames sat on his lap as his eyes almost glared at the people watching him. The people of the ****citadel subconsciously held their breath the _thing _glared at them, it held so much hatred to them, as if they had a committed an unforgivable sin. **

**But the most terrifying part was the aura, like a heavy lead coat, it was almost smothering them from the sheer intensity. For many it had felt like a soul crushing despair, as if they very life was meaningless and that they should lie down and die.**

**"He is the master of Mankind, by the will of humanity and master of a _million _words by the might of his inexhaustible armies. He is a rotting carcass writhing invisibly with power from the Dark Ages of Technology. He is the carrion lord of the vast Imperium of Man, whom a thousands souls are sacrifice _every _day so that he may never truly die."**

* * *

xxx _Citadel_ xxx

A ... million ... worlds?

The people of citadel were silent, only after a few minutes did they start realizing the sheer _scale _of this Imperium of Man. Compared to them they were just kids playing in a sandbox.

And the sheer aura wafting off the Emperor did not help makes things better. Adults were unnerved and became tensed as if in the presence of a predator. For children and newborns they started to cry as the aura of hate made them terrified as even of a few would later admit seeing images of their families be torn to pieces.

Brutally

For the elderly, more the a dozen of them started to die, the psychic presence of the emperor too much for them to handle and their bodies giving out.

The more warrior oriented species were not immune. Even the dreaded Krogan felt _fear _about fighting this corpse. As if they even stepped in his territory they would be annihilated in an instant.

xxx Council xxx

"A m-million worlds" the primarch whispered. The minute he heard the numbers his brain stopped monetarily. How would they even deal with such an empire like that, their navy must massive compared to theirs and even if they join the citadel how in hell were the turians suppose to patrol of all _that!?_.

Tevos and Real only gaped as the geth tried to process the sheer numbers this Imperium had at it's dispose.

Spartus own thinking was aligned with his primarch as he to wondered how they would deal with the Imperium of Man in a war.

Valern ... was actually quiet, but not in shock but in thought. While the idea of humans ruling over a million worlds terrified him the knowledge of the dark age of technology interested him more.

It was clear that this Imperium of Man was formed after some sort of cataclysmic event, and judging that this emperor had lived for over 10,000 years this Imperium must be that old if not older. And this was before the dark age of technology.

That meant humans have been a space faring species for over 10,000 years and more.

Which brought his biggest question, what _was _the dark age of technology?

* * *

**The next scene showed thousands of young men and women, whom many were barely in their teens but more were children. To the aliens horror they saw them all started the scream as their very flesh began to melt and their _SOULS _were pulled out. All of them but funneled into the Emperor's body as they saw the corpse slightly move in response. **

**"Yet even in his deathless state he still continues his eternal vigilance"**

**Everything faded to black for a bit before being replaced by the biggest fleet ever.**

**Entire ships each the size of dreadnought if not bigger poured out of ... tear in the fabric of reality. That was all they could think of, inside of the tear ... none of them even dared to look, a primordial fear keeping them away. **

**"Mighty battle fleets crossed the demon infested miasma of the warp, the only route between distant stars. Their way lit by the astronomican, the psychic manifestation of his will."**

* * *

xxx Clinic xxx

"By the sprites look at the size of that fleet!" Garrus looked.

"Fleets! Look at what happened to all those homes, ancestors I'm going to be sick" Tali nearly released her lunch at the sheer sight of those humans being melted. Was that how the emperor stayed alive!? How could anyone support such a horrid action, what kind of level did these humans go to.

"Indeed, such sacrifice was ... gruesome. However, larger problem is their fleets. The smallest ships nearly reach dreadnought status while there largest dwarfs anything we can make. And there the amount of ships at their dispose could possible above that of the combined citadel fleet" said Mordin.

"Really, I think this who 'warp' thing would be more important" Wrex pointed out.

"We're not talking about that, ever" said Mordin

xxx Liara xxx

The young asari could look with horror at the sight of those innocent humans being sacrificed to the emperor. Tears started to well up in her eyes from the disgusting sight, she could barely take and stood up. Ignoring her mother she went to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet.

For Benezia, she to was close to following her daughter. She had hoped that these humans would be more peaceful then previous views but that was a vain hope. If anything these humans were even worse.

And seeing the size of there fleets did not help that matter.

The matriarch known right there on the spot they would destroyed if they fought the Imperium, there fleets were too big and ships outclassed anything they could bring.

However, when she heard about this astronomican she wondered what kind FTL this Imperium used that required a beacon?

And psychic?

* * *

**The next scene was an army, the largest one any of the Citadel had seen. It did not even rival the millions. **

**No it rivaled in the billions.**

**Hundreds of thousands of war machines roared as the ground itself shook when the vast armies of humans marched. Each of them wore a mix of different uniforms and carried different weapons, some looked like a chemical propelled weapon while others were beyond of councils understanding. **

**"Vast armies give battle in his name on uncounted worlds."**

**"Greatest among his soldiers are the adeptus astartes, the space marines."**

**The next image, had they not been told they were soldiers many would have thought they machines. They were the size of a fully grown Krogan if not larger, clad in what must have been power armor they wielded immense weapons that looked like they should be mounted on vehicles. **

**Then it sudden showed these space marines fighting.**

**Now that was terrifying.**

**It showed the space marines fighting a group of krogans, every second they _blinked _the space marines were already in different place. When they fired there weapons it was when they realized they were not firing bullets, but actual ROCKETS.**

**The second the rockets connected the krogans shields collapsed and some even lost limbs. But when they got into melee range they switched out for knifes that were more like swords and swords that glowed with a blue aura. **

**The closet marine grabbed the a Krogan's head and **_tore _**it off, spine still attached. Another had stab a krogan in the head, his kinetic shields flaring up before they were crushed by the strength of the space marine. **

**The rest of the battle, if you call it that, was finished in under a minute. They moved with precision, purpose, and experience honed through the years. **

**"Bio-engineered super warriors"**

* * *

xxx Council xxx

"Goddess, they're unstoppable" Tevos said, one moment it was a battle and the next it was a blood bath.

Spartus and the Primarch nodded, never before had they seen anyone destroy and entire group of krogan so effortlessly. What should have taken minutes if not an hour had been a second.

Merciless and efficient, that's what they were. What should have been impossible had been done.

And all they fell is dread

xxx Clinic xxx

"By the ancestors, is ... did that really happen?" Tali wondered.

"Oh boy, another overpowered humanity, joy, and this one is giving me the creeps" Garrus muttered.

"Int resting, feeling fear from the scene ... possible dread from the sheer impossibility? Some kind of trans human dread ... hm, new term will try to patent it" said Mordin.

"Of course you would. Damn salarians, even when they're scared they are still curious. Crazy frogs" Wrex muttered. Though it did mean he did not feel anything, he was quite surprised to see that many krogans go down so quickly, top it off they didn't even look runts.

They looked pretty experienced, maybe not like him but still enough to put up a real fight.

And those humans tore them like a piece of wet tissue.

Yeah, even he was ... worried, not scared, not at all.

xxx Citadel xxx

For the people of the station looked on with silence.

To the turians never before had they seen such a thing happen, they moved faster then what was possible and their weapons were ridiculous. Guns that fired rockets like bullets, what kind of maddening world did they live!?

To the salarians the sheer sight of the space marines amazed them. Of course they were also scared but also _very _curious about them. More then a few scientist wished they could study these space marines, such research could bring breakthroughs never before seen within council space. If they replicated such soldiers ... it would bring a new order.

To the asari, they looked at it with horror. From the sight of the emperor to the these space marines ... theses humans were too dangerous. Not even the wisdom of the asari could hope to placate such a _blood thirsty and warlike _race. These human could not be allowed to join the citadel, they would bring an age of madness.

To the Krogan, even they watched in awe and a bit of humbleness from sight. To see humans being able to defeat their own kind with such speed and strength demadned respect. A few of the older and younger ones hit their chest and respect.

To the other races, they shared something between that of an asari and turian. Seeing humans as just too dangerous to be let in the council or anywhere near. But a select few wondered that if these humans would even care what they thought. Just looking at the emperor glare made them think of that.

Perhaps these humans hated xenos.

Hated, with a big H

* * *

**"They're comrades in arms were legion. The imperial guard and countless planetary defense forces, the ever vigilant Inquisition and , the tech priest of the Adeptus Mechanicus. To only name a few."**

**Dozens of images appeared, showing millions of humans fighting against unknown xenos to small groups of well armed men wondering in massive dungeons, to finally cyborgs layered with cybernetics wielding technology so advanced even the geth were shocked. **

**"But with all their multitudes they are barely enough to hold off the ever present threat to humanity. From aliens, to heretics, to mutants, and far far worse."**

**It showed a list of different threats, starting from xenos that not even the council or geth knew of, to various humans with shoddy armor, to humans ... if you could even call them that, to ...**

**...**

**Things that they were better off not knowing.**

**"To be a man in such times is to one among trillions, it is to live in the most curliest and most bloodiest regimes imaginable. These are the tales of those times. **

**Forget to power of technology and science for so much have been forgotten, never to be relearned.**

**Forget the promise of progress and understanding.**

**For in the grimdark future, there is only _war _.**

**There is no peace among the stars.**

**Only an eternity of carnage and slaughter.**

**And the laughter of thirsting gods."**

* * *

**Alright you guys and gals, here is the next chapter and yes the emperor does provide should enough pray for it. **

**But to be truthful I originally wanted this be longer but after some thought I did not seeing as I have other fics and going over EVERYTHING in 40k will tkae to long.**

**Instead I'm going to offer little slices of 40k then the entire cake so yes more 40k later, keyword LATER**

**As for what comes next ... pulls out lightsaber **


End file.
